Gyrate
by katinaAZ
Summary: A change is coming for Jason Morgan and Sam McCall when they get trapped in a storm.


Gyrate – to rotate, revolve or move around a fixed point

The National Weather Service is calling it the storm of the century, fast approaching Port Charles, a town riddled with secrets. Brace yourself because twelve residents are about to get stuck in a diner and it's about to get a little bumpy. By the time the storm has ended, it will be a storm none of them can ever forget. Secrets will be revealed, a couple destroyed, another couple reunited, and the foundation of six other relationships are shaken.

Things to Know- This mirrors the current storylines on GH, with a few exceptions. Sam and Jason did break-up when Brenda arrived in town. Sonny and Claire never happened. And Spinelli and Maxie are still together. Lucky knows about Elizabeth and Nic, but there is no baby.

1.

Something bad was going to happen!

Samantha "Sam" McCall could sense a change in the air and whatever it was, wasn't going to be good. The weather reports all said that a storm unlike anything Port Charles had ever seen before would hit the town sometime before evening. Sam had already stocked up on all her supplies needed, seeing as Chinese didn't deliver, she ordered extra and planned to reheat as needed. Her firewood was chopped incase the heat went out and the flashlights and candles were prepped and ready to go. Although she was ready for the storm, it was at times like these she wished Jason and her were still together waiting out the storm locked in the penthouse.

The pain sliced her heart!

It had been over a month since she went to the penthouse to talk with Jason after his return from Rome with supermodel Brenda Barrett. She knew the insecurities were only going to get worse, so she declared to Jason that she wanted to break up. She knew Jason was hurt, as she was, but it was better than watching it all fall apart again. It was hard enough when he brought around Elizabeth ages ago, but she never lived at the penthouse with him. Brenda, an ex-wife, was living under his roof, sharing his meals, and inserting herself into his life. If she stayed with Jason, she knew the insecurities would escalate until Sam would feel the same way she had three years ago. And Sam couldn't face that situation again. It was easier to take a break from Jason, although sometimes it was near impossible, than allow herself to go back down that tunnel of darkness and despair.

Wanting a fresh cup of coffee from Kelly's she pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine. She spotted Jason's black SUV a few parking spaces away and she wanted to do nothing more than shove the key back into the ignition and drive away. However, she promised him, and herself, that she wasn't going to avoid him even if they were no longer together. They stilled talked occasionally and he often came by the office to work with Spinelli, asking politely how she was doing. It wasn't the same as when he'd drop by the office and take her into his arms, kissing her breathlessly and promising more later, but at least she saw him. With a deep breath, she pushed open the door and stepped out into the chilling winds.

She pulled her coat around her body and started pushing through the storm, the icy wind bringing a sting to her cheeks and hands. She could vaguely remember when Jason would bundle her up with a scarf and insist she wear gloves to protect her tiny hands. Then she would draw her against him and kiss her until she felt on fire . . . She had to stop thinking about Jason. It wasn't going to change the situation and thinking about it only brought a slice of pain to her heart.

Finally, she reached the door to Kelly's, a small diner with excellent coffee and food. It was a place people gathered to for conversation, a friendly face, and a minute to reflect on the day. She reached for the icy door and pulled it open with her hands, stepping into the warm interior. She shook of the flakes from her coat, unbuttoned the top three buttons, and then brushed her hair with a hand. She finally found the courage to glance around the interior and spotted Jason easily enough, sitting at a table alone, a cup of coffee in his hands.

He lifted his head and their eyes connected, amber verves ocean blue. His eyes never ceased to make her heart flip or heat her body. She smiled at him, bruising herself with pushing a shaky hand through her hair again. She cursed herself for reacting to seeing him this way, having seen him a hundred times before without that schoolgirl feeling moving over her. Then again, it had been over a month since she felt those hands and lips moving on her body, caressing and touching her in ways only Jason knew how to do. Jason knew her body intimately and could bring her to heights of untold pleasure with those hands alone.

She studied his appearance, discovering he'd dressed for the weather outside. He had traded his normal black t-shirt for a long sleeved thermal shirt in the color black. It pulled taunt across his massive shoulders and chest, Sam remembering his rippling muscles underneath the material. He was wearing a pair of jeans that she knew would stretch just right across his perfectly shaped ass and fall down to his ankles lazily. She spotted the different coat, trading his traditional black leather coat for heavy black wool one that Sam remembered dropped down to his knees. His blonde hair was slightly damp and pushed back off his forehead lazily. He still wore those traditional black biker boots and Sam saw the familiar butt of his 9mm sticking out if his waist.

She walked towards him, "Hey."

He smiled, his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. "Hey." He gestured to the chair in front of him. "Want to join me for some coffee?"

Sam should have said no, but she sank down in the chair and smiled. "It's the reason I came." She admitted. "With the storm brewing in, I probably won't get back out for a couple of days."

"Yeah, the weather said it's supposed to get real nasty out." Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes, wondering how their conversations got reduced to weather talk.

She started unbuttoning her coat and Jason hungrily devoured her appearance as if it had been an eternity instead of a couple of days since he saw her. The first thing he noticed was the strain in her amber gaze, a signal that she'd been working more and sleeping less. Jason figured it was probably because when she worked she didn't have to think about her personal life. Her raven locks roamed freely across her red cheeks and down onto her shoulders in sexy disarray. She was wearing her thick black wool ankle length coat that he remembered from years ago after losing Lila. As she slipped out of the sleeves, he spotted a familiar black sweater that hung off one shoulder with a black tank top underneath of it. She was wearing those tight jeans that stretched across her ass and against her lean stomach. She finished it with those familiar black boots that not even a snowstorm could stop her from wearing. She never looked more beautiful.

His heart had instantly started beating when she stepped into the diner and it was all he could do not to go caveman on her and pick her up and carry her away to make love to her until neither of them could think or speak. He understood why Sam felt the need to break up with him, but that didn't mean he liked it. He missed the intimacy Sam and he shared, having someone to talk to that understood him without him having to explain. He missed the peace that he had when only she was curled up against his body while they slept. Every time he needed a voice of reason, he'd go to call Sam and realize he couldn't. He missed her.

It tore out his heart that they were cordial to one another, but they seemed to be a millions light years away. He agreed to the break-up, but he wanted to shout no, he loved her and wasn't going to let her walk away. She was the one person in the world that he would die for. She was his light and air. She was his love and he would do anything for her, which was the reason he agreed to give her some space. His heart was aching, but if Sam was happy, he'd survive.

But if she started thinking about another man . . . all bets were off and he'd play to win.

"How have you been," Jason asked, toying with his spoon nervously.

She shrugged and signaled for a server, "Fine, the office has been busy." Sam groaned inwardly and wondered how the two of them were reduced to this awkwardness. The server, familiar with Sam's usual order of coffee, rushed over to set down a cup with cream and sugar handy. She smiled in thanks and doctored her coffee as she liked, taking a sip before glancing up at Jason. She caught that familiar look on his face, but smiled, "What?"

"Would you like some coffee with that," He teased, liking how they were settling into their old routine. Sam just shrugged and took another sip. "So have you generated extra business," He asked. "I mean since you seem to be working all the time."

She shrugged, "No more than usual, but Spinelli has been helping with the Balkan case and running all over for Brenda and dealing with Maxie. I have just been picking up the slack on our regular cases."

"I thought Maxie was dating Matt?"

"She is, but with Brenda in town and Spinelli basically bending over backwards, Maxie's decided there are some residual feelings about Spinelli surfacing. She's his Maximista and if there is any fawning, it will be over her and not the Divine One. Spinelli has been busy trying to explain the situation and Maxie still doesn't understand and blah, blah, blah." She placed her chin onto her hands. "Do you really want to hear me talk about Maxie and Spinelli?"

Jason smiled, "I'd let you talk about anything, if it meant listening to your voice." Sam's emotions caught in her throat. "I miss you Sam."

Sam nodded her head, "I know and I miss you too."

"I'm sorry Brenda's come and disrupted . . ."

Sam reached out to touch his hand, and the fire surged between them. A simple touch from one of them and that familiarity between them came back full force, pushing out all the other feelings. His eyes searched the depths of her brown ones, loving how beautiful her soul looked in that moment. It took everything inside of him to remain sitting down, when all he wanted to do was pull her against his body and never let go. He should have fought harder for Sam . . . he should fight for her now. Out of all the people in this town, Sam is the only one he wanted in his life forever.

"You aren't responsible for how people react to Brenda being in town," Sam assured him. "I understand why . . ."

Jason took his thumb and started rubbing her hand, "I would throw her out of the penthouse right now if I thought it would get me back you." He admitted, his emotions catching on his words. "You are the only one who matters."

Sam smiled, her heart beating wildly, "Jason, I didn't break up with because I stopped loving you." She reminded him. "I just don't want to feel less then important in your life and I knew, I know that Brenda takes up all your time."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were never important."

"Jason, you always made me feel special." She assured him. "You listen when I talk, even though sometimes I ramble and you never make me feel like I'm not good enough. But you have a big heart and taking care of people that matter to you is a reflex, and it's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you." Sam attempted a smile. "And when Brenda goes back to her life, whenever that is, we can sit down and maybe do dinner or talk or . . ."

"Or?" Jason added, earning a blush from Sam. It was nice falling back into a rhythm with her. "As long as you don't find someone else in the meantime," He finished with a hard edge to his voice.

"I'm not looking for anyone, Jason." Sam assured him. "It'll always be you."

"Glad to hear that," He admitted, his thumbing still rubbing her hand.

Suddenly the door pushed open and both turned to watch Brenda, Jax, Carly, and Sonny stomped into the diner. Sam's heart dropped because the four of them together meant that this moment her and Jason were sharing was about to end. Carly would come running over to her best friend about getting rid of Brenda. Jax would tell Carly to leave Jason alone. Sonny would throw in his two cents. And Brenda would start whining about not needing protection. Sam could see the conversations playing out in her mind.

All four of them were conceited self-involved people, but none more than Sonny Corinthos. Sam always pictured someone who instilled fear as the kingpin of the Corinthos Organization, but Sonny only instilled boredom. Hell, the actor who played in The Godfather instilled more fear than Sonny. Maybe his size made him seem less than scary, short and a bit of a gigolo. Sam watched as he shook his expensive coat and removed his scarf wrapped around his neck. He did have a few muscles, but most were for the appearance of looking good for his numerous female conquests and not from actually working. He was wearing a black Italian tailored suit with a red silk shirt and a pair of shiny black shoes. His black hair was pushed off his forehead in waves of thick curls.

She moved onto the other male counter part in the group, Jasper "Jax" Jacks. Jax was a family inherited billionaire who owned numerous businesses in Port Charles, including the Metro Court Hotel. Born in Australia, he came across as surfer right down to the beach blonde hair and blue eyes. His accent was usually what attracted woman to him, and they stayed for the size of his bank account. Otherwise, the man was boring without much depth swimming around in his upstairs department. That day he was wearing his attempt at causal, which consisted of a blue pinstriped suit with a white shirt and red tie. His wool coat was removed and tossed casually over his arm.

Moving onto the females of the group, Sam started with Carly Corinthos Jacks. Carly was kooky on a good day and down right crazy on a bad. She assumed that everyone in town she'd been with or had in her life was at her disposal whenever she called. Sam watched for years as she barged in and out of the penthouse when she lived there with Jason at all hours of the day. Jason was her best friend and she hated sharing. Sonny was her ex-husband by at least three or four different marriages, resulting in two boys. Then during a particularly stressful situation, she managed to fall in love with Jax, a man she couldn't stand before that, and they married a couple years later. Carly recently delivered a beautiful baby girl they called Jocelyn Jacks. Carly was tall like an Amazon with short blonde hair that was hanging freely, the curls framing her face. The woman had impeccable taste, wearing a stunning black pantsuit with a blue top. She was wearing a pair of black heels and carried a white clutch purse, Jax already relieving her of her white cashmere coat.

And lastly, there was supermodel and a pain in everyone's ass, Brenda Barrett. She was needy, emotional, and the most self-involved people Sam had ever met. It didn't matter that everyone in town was jumping through hoops to accommodate the woman, as long as she was satisfied. Trouble with a guy by the name of Balkan was what brought her to town, and Sam knew she was lying about everything to protect her own ass. She only hoped Jason wouldn't get burned by her secret. Everyone had told Sam for years that she reminded them of Brenda, but Sam didn't see it. The two were nothing alike. Brenda was taller than Sam was with a wirily thin body and not real curves. The only similarities Sam could see were the long dark hair and the dark coloring. They didn't even dress alike, Sam preferring dark tones and Brenda the color pink. For example, she was adorning a pair of white jeans and a pink sweater and a fuzzy white coat.

"That can't be good," Sam commented, sipping her coffee.

Jason smiled, "When the four of them get together, it is never good." He looked at them and wished they would go out and disappear into the snow. He would rather spend his time with Sam and not dealing with four grown people who should be able to handle their own messes. "But I say let them work it out, I am having a pleasant conversation with my favorite girl."

Sam blushed, smiling, "Watch it Morgan, comments like that will get you everywhere."

"That is the idea," Jason smiled.

"Jason!" Brenda's shrilly voice moved across the diner. "Please tell Sonny that I don't need his help."

Jason groaned and Sam shrugged. Then he turned his attention as the four of them bombarded their table. "Brenda, I told you I am out of it."

"But . . ." She started whining again.

Sam sat down her cup and pulled her hand free. "I'm going to get home before the storm gets worse." She told Jason.

Jason resisted the urge to rub his temples, a massive headache headed his way. All he wanted was some time with Sam, alone, without Spinelli, Brenda, or anyone else in this damn town bothering them. "Drive careful and call me when you get home."

"I will," She assured him, slipping into her coat.

She was about to stand up when the door opened again and four more people stepped into the interior. Sam turned her gaze on them and almost groaned loudly. The last thing she ever expected to see were the four people standing by the door. Elizabeth Webber, nurse by professional, liar but night. She manipulated everyone a few years ago with lies and deceit, driving a huge wedge between Jason and Sam. Yet out of everyone during that time, she walked away with her reputation and life completely in tact. Sam didn't even see the attraction, because the nurse wasn't very cute. She had long brown hair that looked frizzy and brown eyes that portrayed innocence, the truth would scare you. That day she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. Sam resisted the urge to yawn.

Lucky Spencer was one of PCPD's finest detectives, and that wasn't saying much. Sam liked the guy because not only did they date, but also he had a heart the size of Texas. He was raising two children with his ex-wife Elizabeth that wasn't his biologically, but he loved them anyway. He had this rough look about them that would seem scruffy on someone else, but worked perfectly for him. His five o'clock shadow brought character to his face and his blue eyes. His dark blonde hair was long on the sides and short on top, but it made him sexier. He was wearing his usual jeans and a blue chambray shirt.

That left Dante and Lulu a couple that never should have lasted this long. It started out on a lie that Dante told to infiltrate Sonny's organization, and supposedly grew into love or something like it. Lulu Spencer, Lucky's younger sister, had been warned that Dante would break her heart, but she didn't need the advice. She was a headstrong Spencer and the fact she'd been taking care of herself most of her life didn't really promote advice from others. She worked at the fashion magazine with Maxie, her best friend, and she loved the job. She wasn't overly fashionable, but at least she wasn't boring. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes and a simple curved body that looked chic in the black slacks and red sweater.

Dante Falconari was Sonny's long lost son, and the semblance was a bit scary. Dante had those same dimples Sonny did, the same womanizing attitude, and even the same dark looks. Dante was a bit stockier than Sonny was, with massive shoulders and a lean waist. But he had thick wavy hair and dark piercing eyes. He wore a pair of tight jeans and a pullover beige sweater. His badge was visible on his waistband and Sam spotted the gun tucked in the holster under his jacket. Sonny took a criminal route and Dante took the "I am a cop, therefore I am holy" route.

Lucky looked around at the people standing inside, "If you plan on leaving, forget it. The roads are officially closed and the PCPD is locked down for emergency weather conditions."

Dante smiled, flashing those dimples, "We barely made it inside."

Sam looked at Jason, sighing, "Won't this be cozy?"

Jason smiled at Sam's comment, reaching back across the table and picking up her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. If they had to be locked in with a room full of lunatics, at least they were together. The rest didn't matter was long as he had his Sam, and her smiled said she agreed with his assessment of the situation.

"I thought the two of you broke up?" Brenda asked, glancing between the two of them.

Carly jumped in with that statement, "Since when did you break up with Sam, Jason?" Carl turned to Sonny, "Did you know about this?"

Sonny shrugged, "No, but Jason was been preoccupied with Brenda."

"Is that what happened," Carly demanded. "Did you two break up over this bitch that has come to town to destroy all of our lives? Because I warned you this would happen. I told you, Jason that we needed . . ."

"Carly!" Jason snapped, shutting her up instantly.

Sam sighed, "Not that it is any of your business, but Jason and I are taking some time."

"For what," Brenda demanded. "I thought you and Jason were like this big love affair and nothing would ever separate . . ."

"Oh believe me," Elizabeth tossed her two cents in, the sum of what was inside her head, "Those two have some great connection between them that even prevents Jason from being with his family."

Sam turned and nailed down the nurse with a glare that sent her stepping back two spaces, "Says the home wrecking whore."

"That is uncalled for," Lulu jumped in to defend Elizabeth.

Sam snorted, "Lulu shut up and go ruin another innocent boy's life so your boyfriend can feel good about his self."

Dante moved closer to Sam, "Look don't take out your anger on Lulu."

"Then tell her not to butt into someone else's conversation." Sam snapped, suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

Dante leaned down on the table and he glanced at Sam, "I am warning you to back off Lulu or I will . . ."

Ice seeped into the room as Jason's blue eyes turned to glance at Dante. Sam pulled back her hand and knew whatever happened next wasn't going to end pretty. Brenda and Carly stepped back from the table, fully expecting hell to let loose. Jason gripped the table, his knuckles white, "Do not ever threaten Sam." Jason's voice was so cold, Sam shivered just hearing it. "If you ever do that again, Sonny's son or not, I will kill you."

Dante paled, whispering hoarsely, "I could arrest you for threatening a police officer."

"You can't arrest me if you are dead," Jason countered with a shrug.

"I have a room full of witnesses . . ." Dante glanced around and stopped his sentence as he watched the people inside the diner. Sonny and Brenda had moved to the window, glancing out into the falling snow. Jax and Carly had moved towards the counter to sink down onto one of the stools, studying the menu. Elizabeth bruised herself with looking at the contents of her purse, ignoring the looks Jason was shooting her way. Lucky had dated Sam briefly a few years ago and knew the bond Jason and Sam had together. Jason would do anything for that slight woman and Lucky could understand it completely. "I have Lulu on my side." Lulu stepped closer to Dante to show her support.

"Lulu is your girlfriend," Jason pointed out the obvious. "Diane would have your wild accusation for lunch."

It was at the precise moment that Dante understood he'd stepped over his boundaries. Sonny would offer protection to Dante as far as what happened with Michael and even trying to take down the organization. But when it came to threatening Sam, Dante was left hanging in the wind. Jason and Sam loved each other, a bond that Dante himself had seen, and no one was going to talk to his beloved that way and live. Sonny understood that and apparently so did Lucky. Defeated, he stepped away from the table and went to commandeer a seat at a table by the front door.

Once the temperature in the room heated back up, Sam turned to Jason with a smile. It was a simple look, but a wealth of understanding passed silently between them. Sam's eyes thanked him for the gesture, but also told him it wasn't needed. Jason's smile said he didn't care, that he loved her and protecting her was second nature. Then he reached to pick her hand back up and they got lost in each other's eyes.

"If I had to pick someone to get snowed in with," Sam admitted, resting her chin on her hand, "Then I'm glad it was with you. But did you have to invite all these other people too."

Jason smiled, "Hey, if it wasn't illegal, I would toss them out in the snow and lock all the doors."

"Liar," Sam teased.

He was about to say something else, when the door pushed open again and two figures hurried in out of the snow. Sam glanced at them and recognized them instantly, Maxie Jones and Damien Spinelli. It ever a couple was misplaced or out of place, this would be the one. Maxie Jones was a young, fresh fashion editor for Crimson magazine. She was a bit selfish, one note, but her heart meant well, and she grew up fast with all the heart problems and her younger sister dying. She had short blonde hair, the curls framing her checks and jaw. She selected to wear that day a pair of grey slacks and a rakish white over-sized sweater with a belt. Her coat was the latest out of Paris, which made good fashion sense but sucked in the warmth department.

And then there was Spinelli, a computer genius with a language all his own. He was Sam's business partner in her PI firm, but it was Sam that did the legwork and he just pounded on the keyboard. The Jackal, as he always referred to himself, was tall and lanky with a goofy expression seemingly etched into his young face. He had brown flyaway hair that was always hanging down in his face, covering those brown eyes that sometimes lacked intelligence or depth. Today his ensemble included baggy jeans and a grey sweatshirt with odd symbols on the front. His jacket, black and long, was matched with a red and blue striped sweater and a pair of blue sneakers adorned his feet. Style not his forte, but he did have a passion for that laptop, which was draped around his shoulders in that raggedy green bag.

"The temperature must have dropped like twenty degrees in the last ten minutes," Maxie shivered, shedding her coat. "My car got stuck in the snow a block away and Spinelli and I decided to try and walk here."

Sam smiled, "How long have you been walking?"

Maxie ran a hand through her curls, "I don't know, like twenty or thirty minutes."

Carly stood up and moved around the counter to pour her a cup of coffee, "Here drink this, it'll get you warm." She handed the younger blonde a cup.

"Thanks," She smiled and accepted it. "So how long is this thing supposed to last?"

"Weather reports say it could disappear over night or stay for the next two to three days." Lucky answered the question. "And until the snow stops, the crews aren't going to be able to clean off the streets and we are stuck here."

"Lovely," Maxie attempted a smile. "Days in a diner with no proper clothing or hair products." Sam smiled, because out of everything to worry about, Maxie worries about that. "Lucky isn't there anything you can do?"

"What is he supposed to do," Elizabeth snapped. "Dash out into the snow and find the nearest Wal-Mart for you."

Maxie turned her blue eyes on the nurse, a nurse she hated. Elizabeth was the one person in this room who had better not say a word to her, or Port Charles would be missing a nurse/whore. Maxie didn't have very much hate for people, but she had a list. Elizabeth Webber was at the top, followed closely by Kate Howard her boss. "Aren't you late?"

She frowned, "Late for what?"

"There is a storm outside, power will probably go out." Maxie pointed out the obvious to the nurse. "Shouldn't you be climbing some poor schmuck's flights of stairs to find him wounded and drunk, otherwise in the light of day he wouldn't touch your skinny ass, and offer him comfort?" Maxie explained, placing her hands on her hips.

Sam knew about that summer, forever etched in her mind, but she tried forgetting it. Maxie just stirred up the old memories for Sam and it was a reminder. A reminder that Elizabeth gave Jason the one thing Sam would never be able to do: give him a child. Elizabeth did exactly what Maxie just described and wound up pregnant with Jake. Suddenly the room was too hot and she felt her throat closing, cutting off the air supply. She needed to get out . . . she needed to leave this room. She pulled back her hand and stood up, "I have to go." She dashed out the door.

Jason shouted her name and followed her, shrugging into his own coat

Maxie cursed, "Shit, I shouldn't have said that."

Carly shrugged, "Can't help but speak the truth about the black hole."

Maxie smiled, nodding her head sadly.

Sam reached her car, the snow churning around her in every direction, but she could breathe. She wasn't stupid enough to try and leave the diner, but she needed a few minutes alone and retrieving her Chinese food from the car gave her that excuse. Feeling the wind pushing through her coat, she tightened her grip on it and pulled it around her. Somehow, she managed to unlock her door and pull open the backseat, reaching in to grab the bags. She suddenly felt Jason's presence, that familiar tightening in her stomach that only he could produce. And then she felt his hands settled on her shoulders, and she leaned back into his strength.

"What are you doing," He asked close to her ear.

"Getting the Chinese food out of the car, along with my beer, and some other things," She gestured to the sacks on the seat.

Jason smiled, tightening his grip, "For a minute there I thought you were trying to leave."

"If I was going to leave," Sam teased, "I would have taken you with me."

"Good to know," He turned her around to face him, his fingers grazing her cheek. "I know what you are feelings, because I feel that way about the summer. But that is in the past and we are together now in the present." She smiled. "I love you, Sam."

"I know," She whispered.

He pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips softly, sweetly. It may have only been a simple kiss, fleeting, but the wealth of emotions that surged between them made it special. She didn't know how she ever thought she could take a break from this man. A break from her best friend, her lover, and her partner.

2.

Jason and Sam stayed out in the snow until Sam felt the bitter wind biting her hands. They grabbed the sacks from the car and trotted back into the diner, reluctantly. Upon seeing their return, Maxie rushed to push open the door, allowing the two lovers to step inside where it was warm. Sam dropped her sacks onto an empty table and rubbed her hands furiously together to warm them up. Just in the short time she'd stood outside in the snow, it seemed as if she'd been transported to Antarctica with temperatures surging below zero. She shivered at the thought of the cold and warmed her arms with her fingers.

Jason watched this small woman, normally full of life, shiver from the cold and quickly dropped his bags next to Sam's, shedding his coat and laying it over the chair. He his hands rested gently on her shoulders, rubbing softly to put some warmth back into her body. Again, it was a simple gesture, nothing romantic or sexual in any way, and yet everyone in the diner felt as if they were intruding on a private moment between the two of them. Sam and Jason always had a connection that no one could ever break, and watching them now, they understood why. The two of them didn't need poetry or acts of extreme romance. All they needed was each other and simple moments like this.

Finally, Sam felt warm enough to step back from Jason's intentions, smiling, "Thanks for the assist."

"Anytime," He whispered softly, sending fire shooting throughout her body.

When it was clear that the moment between the couple had past, Maxie stepped towards them, inquiring, "Are you okay, Sam?" She asked. "Because that whole foot in mouth . . ."

"I'll survive," She smiled. "Besides, you gave me the excuse to go out and get the Chinese food."

Brenda studied the food on the table, "That is a lot of food," Brenda commented. "How do you stay that small and eat that much?"

Sam glared at her and shrugged, "There is a storm outside and I didn't know how long it would last. I wanted enough so all I had to do was heat it up in the microwave." Sam could have mentioned the fact that she couldn't cook, but didn't. Sure Sam burned water on the stove and only knew how to safely operate a coffee maker, but none of that mattered to her.

Elizabeth crossed her arms, snorting, "Sam doesn't know how to cook." She informed Brenda. "She burns boiling water in the kitchen."

Brenda's eyes widened in surprise and understanding. However, it was Carly, to the surprise of the room that leapt to Sam's defense. "Who gives a shit if Sam can cook or not." Sam's eyes widened at Carly's defense of her, but she smiled in thanks. "I certainly can't cook, and lord knows Sonny tried often enough to teach me." Sonny nodded his head in agreement. "But neither he nor Jax ever suffered because I lacked culinary skills." She looked at Jason. "And Jason hardly looks like he's suffering much either."

"I've read in several magazines that a woman finds a way into a man's heart by preparing homemade cooked meals for him." She explained.

"Is this the same magazine that offered tips on sleeping with vulnerable men?" Maxie asked with sarcasm. "Or a hundred different ways to break a man's heart with cheating?"

Elizabeth glared at Maxie, "I'm just pointing out that men like a woman who wear aprons and bakes brownies and pies." She crossed her arms. "I mean who cooks all the food for the holidays?"

"Who the hell are you, Julia Fairchild?" Maxie snapped. "You know how to cook brownies and shit, but that didn't keep the long line of men you've had from leaving you." She crossed her arms. "Now maybe if you practice some skills in the bedroom, you might not be alone right now."

Carly nodded her head, "Men don't care if you are wearing an apron or not, so long as you take care of business."

Maxie nodded in agreement, "Sounds like you might want to buy a magazine on taking care of business and leaving the baking to the professional chefs."

"I never cared if Sam could cook," Jason stated loudly, his eyes firmly fixated on Sam. "She was perfect . . . is perfect just the way she is." Sam smiled. It wasn't hard to miss the silent understanding and wealth of emotion that passed between them. "Even if she ruined my pans and almost burned down the kitchen . . . twice."

Sam punched him lightly, "You had to bring that up."

"Are you kidding, the burns marks are still in the ceiling." He teased.

"It isn't my fault there was some stuff at the bottom of the oven and it started on fire," She defended herself, crossing her arms.

"Damn," Maxie laughed, "Not even I believe that lie and I'm your friend." Everyone in the diner laughed and the conversation about cooking was forgotten. Maxie started digging through the sacks, "Damn girl, there is enough food to feed an army."

She shrugged, "I like to eat."

"Yeah, but where the hell do you put it," Carly asked. "Jason and you must get one hell of a workout."

Sam blushed, but her smile revealed everything. "If this is your way of asking it you can have some, Carly, then yes I will share with everyone" She reasoned, "Besides there is a fully stocked industrial kitchen inches through that door and Jason makes the best omelets."

"Wait, how did I get wrangled into cooking you breakfast?" Jason demanded with a smile. He might be protesting, but everyone in the room knew Sam could talk that man into jumping off a building if it made her happy. Jason would run through a round of bullets to put a smile on her face and cooking her a meal was an even smaller price to pay.

She batted her eyelashes, "Because I'll starve if you don't."

God he felt his loins quicken at those eyes looking at him like that. She was the beautiful woman he'd ever seen, inside and out, and when she looked at him like that, it was all he could not to go all caveman on her and drag her off to the nearest bed. He shoved his hand through his hair, trying to act tired and bothered by her request. "I suppose you want bacon and hash browns too?"

"With white toast," Sam sighed, licking her lips. "Please."

"Damn, the things I do for you." He sighed as if the world was ending.

Carly looked at Sam, whispering loud enough so everyone can hear, "Jesus Sam, you must be hell on wheels in the bedroom to get a man to cook like that." Elizabeth sounded as if she was strangling and Carly looked over at her, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Elizabeth shook her head. Maxie laughed, "She is probably wondering what Sam has that she didn't in order to get Jason to cook like that."

"Oh," Carly stated with understanding, reaching over to pat her shoulder, "Sucks to be the one night stand that wouldn't go away, huh?"

Elizabeth turned angry, "Jason did cook me breakfast like that, the morning after."

Maxie snorted, "Probably so you'll shut the hell up and leave faster." Carly laughed. "You couldn't talk with your mouth full."

Jason remembered that morning and cringed, because Maxie was right, he cooked that following morning in an attempt to process what happened. Waking up in the pink room with her was sickening and he remembered thinking he was grateful that he didn't take her into the bedroom Sam and he shared together. And then she started rambling about how the night before was so wonderful and . . . his head pounded loudly in his brain and he would have done anything to shut her the hell up. Cooking gave him time away from her and an excuse not to listen to her talk. After breakfast was over, he ushered her out the door and still tried to remember how he had gotten so drunk that he imagined Elizabeth Webber looking good.

"That isn't true," She protested. "Jason and I shared an emotional connection that night and it connection on into the next morning. Right, Jason?" She turned her eyes onto him.

Jason didn't want to have this conversation, so he moved towards the table and started pulling out some cartons, "Did you get ginger chicken?" He asked Sam.

Carly smiled, "Not even Jason is so deluded that he thinks you two have a connection."

Elizabeth studied Jason and felt the pain kick in her heart. Was she just a blind fool all this time into thinking that Jason could actually care for her? It was clear that he loved Sam. That he would never look at her the way he did at Sam. He had never forgiven other women in his past, with the exception of Carly, but that transformed into a friendship. Sam he forgiven, loved, and the two of them were stronger than ever before. She had been a delusional fool.

As Elizabeth walked away in silence, Sam smiled to herself and stepped towards the table next to Jason. Maybe it was time for Elizabeth to see the truth. That Jason only thought he loved the nurse because his feelings were entangled with his feelings for his son, Jake. Hurt, betrayal, and heartbreak had driven their love to the bottom of hate, bitterness, and a need for vengeance. But once all that faded away, Sam and Jason had still been left with that undying, unfailing, ever present love.

By the time Sam and Jason had finished unloading the sacks of Chinese food, there was close to twenty different cartons filled with various dishes and two with piles of eggrolls. If anyone wanted to make another comment, they wisely remained silent, because it was obvious that Maxie and Carly had Sam's back tonight. Or maybe it was the mutual hatred all three seemed to share for the nurse with a tainted halo.

After all the food was out, she picked up three different cartons and a couple pairs of chopsticks. Then she grabbed two fortune cookies and gestured for Jason to join her at a secluded booth near the bathrooms in the back. Jason picked up two bottles of beer, which the snow had managed to keep cold, and ignored the looks, following behind her. The rest of them could fight over the food, heat, beer, or anything else they wanted, but he was spending some time with Sam. Jason was unsure of what would happen once the storm was over between them and he was taking full advantage of some alone time, such as it was in a diner full of people that annoyed the hell out of them.

Jason slid into the booth first, moving towards the back wall and angling himself so his leg was pulled up and resting on the back of the seat and the other dangling down onto the floor. He patted the seat in between his legs and smiled at Sam. She returned his smile and slid into the spot he indicated, snuggling against his leg resting behind her back. It was as if they were the only two in the world.

"So I got you some ginger chicken," She opened the carton and handed him a pair of chopsticks.

Jason arched those eyebrows, as he picked out a piece and put it into his mouth. "Why would you bother getting my favorite, if you weren't expecting me to show up?"

She shrugged, "I was hoping you'd stop by and we'd get trapped and then . . ." She leaned against his chest and whispered into his ear seductively, "We could snuggle by the fireplace and make love all night."

Jason swallowed thickly the rising heat within his body, "Maybe we could make a run for your apartment and make all that come true."

Sam sat back up and laughed a husky sound that sent waves of desire straight to his member. "As much as I would love to run out into the blinding snow, I think we'd end up frostbit by the time we reached my apartment." She opened her carton and started digging into the calamari.

He sighed with disappointment, "Yeah I guess you are right."

She turned to him, "Maybe once we get out of here, we could have a after the storm reunion."

He reached out to brush back her hair, "I would definitely like to do that."

She nodded her head and then they fell into comfortable silence. Sam took a few bites of her calamari and then paused to sip her beer. "Do you remember back to the first time you tried calamari?"

Jason smiled, "Yeah that was the night I asked you to marry me."

She smiled, "You remember that?"

Jason reached out a hand to brush it across her face, "I remember." Jason answered softly. "I remember you were wearing that white hooded shirt with you hair pulled back in the front. You tried cooking my dinner, chicken, and when you set it on fire, we ordered in Chinese food and sat in front of the coffee table." Sam looked at him, her heart swelling that he remembered all the details. "But mostly I remember it was the night you told me you loved me and my heart burst with such love and happiness; I didn't think I would ever come down."

"I remember that," Sam whispered, her emotions surging through her voice. "It was the first time I fell in love with someone and knew, trusted, that they loved me too."

Jason's thumb moved to caress her cheek softly, "After my disaster with Courtney, I vowed never to fall in love again. I swore that when I took you in when you were pregnant that I was doing to for Michael. I deluded myself into thinking that he needed Sonny and Carly together and it was the only reason why I ask you to stay with me."

Sam smiled, "Yeah I remember you telling me that I had to claim you were the father, because otherwise Carly was leaving Sonny and Michael needed both of his parents." He looked sheepish at the reminder of that conversation. "I actually thought it was sweet that you loved that little guy so much you wanted to take on me and my daughter." She dropped her chopsticks and sat down the carton. "It was at the point I knew that all the rumors about you having no heart or emotions wasn't true, because anyone willing to do all that for a nine year old boy had to feel something."

"At first it was about Michael, but things started changing." Jason admitted. "I started feeling things again and . . ."

"You mean when you use to get irritated with all my crap lying around for you to trip over. Or my hormone changes that had me crying at Hallmark commercials or laughing at some stupid joke. Not to mention all the times I went off on you for not laughing enough or treating me like a child. I rambled constantly . . ."

"Kind of like you are doing now," He teased, gaining her attention again. "It was all of those things, and you knew exactly who I was and what I did for Sonny and yet you still felt safe with me. You talked, and yeah at first it drove me nuts." She punched him lightly in mock indignation, "But then I started to look forward to hearing your voice."

"You always acted so annoyed with me."

"Only because I was trying to fight my feelings," He reached out to pick up her hand and his fingers entwined with hers. "I thought you still loved Sonny and I didn't . . . hell I didn't know what I was doing. All I knew was when I came into the penthouse, there was this peace that settled into my body . . . into my very soul. One smile from you and all the bad things and headaches faded away."

She nodded her head, "It was like that for me too."

"You started asking questions no one else did and got me thinking about things I hadn't wanted to face for a long time." He smiled. "You even got me sort of liking Alan and Monica."

"Now that I can't take credit for, because you started realizing that Alan and Monica loved you in their own way and it didn't matter if you could remember them or not," She argued, leaning against his chest and looking up into his eyes.

"But I knew the instant I loved you, when you ran all over town fighting for me." He grazed her cheek with his finger. "I usually was the one fighting for everyone else, but no one ever wanted to fight for me. You ran all over town, even when you were pregnant, and argued with anyone talking bad about me."

"Because none of them knew you, Jason," Sam defended him. "Not your heart. Not the man who loved his new family with everything. Not the man who sacrificed his own life to help a pregnant woman out who was scared and alone. And certainly not the man who stood by my side and helped me grieve for my daughter without giving up, something I wanted to do time and time again." She placed a hand against his chest. "No one will ever tell me what is in here, because I've felt it and I know it better than anyone."

"I love you Sam," Jason whispered. "Bringing you home with me was one of the best decisions I ever made in my life."

"Mine too," She lowered her eyes. "I mean before we started screwing it all up."

"Yeah we did," he agreed with a sigh. Then he tilted her chin up, forcing her amber eyes to meet his, "But whatever happened, we got past all the bad things and we are back with all the good."

"Whatever happened to bring me back into your obit, I am eternally grateful for this chance," Sam sighed, "And I know we sidestepped the whole past talking, but I just don't want to relive that time in my life, not when everything is going so perfect now."

"Then we won't talk about it," Jason agreed. "None of it matters anymore and I want to look towards our future."

"I like the sound of that," She whispered, moving to kiss his lips softly. Suddenly needing something to lighten up the mood, she leaned up to pick up a piece of calamari, holding it against his lips. "Please for me." She batted those eyes at him.

He laughed and opened his mouth, his heart beating wildly as she inserted the piece inside his mouth. He grimaced as he chewed and then swallowed, picking up his beer and taking a drink. "I can't understand how you eat octopus."

Sam laughed, leaning against his chest, "I like it, but I love you."

His face lit up and he brushed a piece of hair off her cheek, "I love you too."

As the two of them were absorbed into themselves, they didn't notice the two women in the room watching them. Brenda had never seen this side of Jason before. She had married the stone cold enforcer that placed fear into the heart of Port Charles, living in his penthouse for months. Yet she had never witnessed this tender, light-hearted side to him. He looked at Sam as if she hung the moon and stars in the sky. His eyes devoured Sam, as if he was afraid if he didn't memorize her lines, she'd disappear and he'd forget her.

"It's puzzling to watch," Carly cut into her thoughts. "But you can watch those two all night and he will never look at anyone else the same way."

Brenda looked at Carly and then looked back at Jason. "I've never seen him look at someone with such . . ."

"Raw emotion and his heart in his eyes," Carly finished. "I spent the first two years of their relationship fighting to get rid of Sam, hoping to put a wedge between that connection they seem to have. But those two love each other and no one will ever break that apart."

"Surely there must be some way . . ."

Carly shook her head, "Ask the nurse over there who tried. Not even her lies and manipulations could keep those two hearts apart." She gestured towards the couple again. "Jason talks with Sam about absolutely everything, including the business."

Brenda looked shocked, "You mean . . ."

"Yes, everything. She is the only woman in his life who had seen the man in action and not flitch away from it. She would rather pick up a gun and face the danger with him by her side, and then spend a lifetime without him safe at home."

Brenda looked back at Jason and Sam, watching as the slight woman fed him a piece of her food. She watched the emotions flowing between them, easy and not forced. Jason did love that woman, it was written all over his face.

"You see, Brenda Barrett, those two have a love that most of us search a lifetime for and never find. We settle for something simple or something close, but not quite close enough. Jason and Sam have found that ever after kind of love people read about in fairy tales. Does it mean they have it easy, no. They have fought obstacle after obstacle and still wind up right back together." Carly sighed. "Sam is Jason's eye in the middle of a hurricane, bringing peace and calm into his chaotic world."

Brenda glanced back at the couple. Carly was right. Sam and Jason did have peace together, as if pulling on a comfortable pair of jeans and suddenly feeling ease.

3.

Jason spent most of the night holding Sam in his arms, watching her sleep. Occasionally, he would brush her hair back from her cheek, as he'd done a thousand times before, and felt a wealth of emotions shatter into his heart from just looking at her. She made funny noises in her sleep, and her hair always got mused up from the constant moving, but she never looked more beautiful then when she opened those amber eyes and flashed her sexy sleepy gaze onto him. It was quiet moments like that, that made him feel like he won the lottery.

He felt her breathing change and knew she was seconds away from waking fully up. He brushed her hair again, his finger gazing against the silky softness of her cheek and down the sleek lines of her jaw and neck. She whimpered softly and nuzzled her head deeper into his chest. He smiled, but continued his actions, wishing like hell that they were alone right now. He would have liked nothing better than to roll her over, as he did many of mornings in the past, and bury himself deep into her softness.

"Um," She whimpered again.

He smiled, as his loins quickened with a simple noise or word from his woman. His! He said the word again, possessively, and it evoked such emotions from him. Sam was his woman, as if the gods themselves designed her just for him. She was his other piece to his jagged heart, fitting together as only two soul mates could. With all his other women in the past, he merely existed; going through the motions of a life and what he perceived was love. But with Sam, he felt alive in every part of his body. He didn't exist; he lived each moment with breathtaking awe. He thought he knew what love was, but he was wrong, because it was Sam who should him the true meaning. His Sam!

The darkness that surrounded him when he lost her three years ago was unbearable. He tried to function without her, telling himself that it was better they were apart after all the pain and betrayal happened. But with every morning her woke up and looked himself in the mirror, he wondered how much longer he could continue to lie to himself. Sam was it. There was no second best or close enough. He'd had the real deal and anything less than her in his life was believing in a lie. That was probably why he could never fully commit to a relationship with Elizabeth, because inside he knew she would never touch his heart. No, he lost that a long time ago when Sam walked into the PCPD interrogation room.

He caressed her cheek again. "Five more minutes," She whispered again. She nuzzled her head further into his chest and he stroked her hair again. "Jesus Jason, give me some time to wake up before you shove your manhood into me."

Jason felt himself lengthen at her comment, but quickly deflated when he heard people clearing their throats. It was a reminder that they weren't in their bedroom and they had an audience. He tore his gaze off Sam and glanced around at the amused expressions in the room, expect for two or three. Elizabeth looked mildly disgusted, Brenda was flashing eyes of jealously, and Lucky was slightly uncomfortable. Jason could hardly blame the guy, he did date Sam for close to a year and they were intimate together. But Lucky didn't understand, or appreciate, Sam and he lost her. Lucky's loss was Jason's gain and he wasn't going to be a fool twice.

She moaned again and Jason returned his gaze back to her. Sam always was a bit on the vocal side, especially when it came to voicing her desires in the bedroom. He leaned down to whisper softly, "As much as I would love to bury myself into you, we kind of have an audience this morning."

Sam opened her eyes and jerked up suddenly, surveying the diner with a blush. Everyone was watching her intently and she groaned, wanting to bury her embarrassment back into Jason's chest. She pulled a hand through her hair and turned to Jason, "You could have at least warned me."

"I did," He reminded her.

"Oh," She mouthed. "Yeah, I forgot." Then she sighed, "Did you spend the whole night watching me sleep?"

He shrugged, "I like watching you."

"That must have been entertaining," She quipped.

"Always to me," He brushed back her hair again.

Sam looked into Jason's face, her heart catching at his words. That was all it took from Jason, honestly and a touch or a look and Sam lost her heart all over again. It was easy for a woman to believe Jason's compliments, merely because it was the truth. They weren't tired out lines or useless information nobody wants to hear, but the truth that any fool could see. Simplicity and honestly are one of the very many reasons she loved Jason. He being dynamitic in bed didn't hurt either.

He leaned forward to kiss her lips, and she placed a hand up, "Bad morning breath."

He moved her hand, kissed the palm, and then moved onto her lips. It didn't matter to Jason what time of day it was, kissing Sam, breathing Sam, touching Sam was always a good time. She sighed and leaned further into his embrace, as his lips opened slightly to nibble her bottom lip. She darted her tongue out of her mouth and it met his in a blazing fire of need and raw desire, sending shockwaves of white heat into their veins. It had always been like this between them, raw desire, fueled by instinct, and an explosion that rocked both of their worlds. His fingers entangled into her hair at the nape of her neck, allowing him to dominate the kiss, exploring her lips lazily and thoroughly.

Finally, the need for air promoted the two of them to break apart, panting breathlessly as they laid their forehead against each other's. "You always taste good to me."

Sam smiled, "You're just biased."

"Probably," he admitted, pushing himself away from her. He heard her stomach growl loudly and she smiled sheepishly. "I believe that is my call to cook breakfast."

Sam nodded her head, stretching, "Yep and while you do that, I am going to use the restroom."

Jason laughed, "Probably best if you avoid the appliances for everyone's safety anyway."

She stuck out her tongue and dashed into the bathroom, closing the door.

Jason stood up, stretching himself and then headed towards the counter. "Man, all this acts of romance are starting to make the rest of us guys like bad." Jax complained with a smile.

Jason shrugged, "Hey don't blame me if you can't keep the little miss happy."

Carly protested, "Hey leave my husband alone." She snuggled into Jax's side. "He keeps this woman very happy, we did have a daughter together."

"Jesus Carly," Sonny gripped. "We don't want to hear about your sex life."

"That's funny, Sonny," Jason tossed out in her defense, "Because I've been listening to yours for years."

Sonny just shrugged, "Someone had to spice up that dull existence you were leading."

"I think the man is handling his business very well without your interference." Dante stick in. "He's got a hot babe like Sam waking up in his arms every single morning. What do you have Sonny?"

Jax laughed, "A Sore hand."

The guys laughed and Jason turned to Dante and nodded his head silently. The two would never be best friends, but it was nice not to have the ice wall between them for the duration of the storm. Suddenly conversation stilled as the bathroom door opened and everyone turned to watch Sam walk out of the bathroom. Jason really was one lucky bastard, but then the guys looked at the woman by their sides and figured they were just as lucky too. Sam walked straight towards the group and Jason engulfed her into his warm embrace.

'What's Jason's secret for keeping you happy?" Jax teased.

Sam looked at Jax puzzled, and then shrugged, "A well endowed benefit package."

Jason smiled and the guys laughed, slapping Jason on the back. "Ignore these hyenas today," He whispered loudly to Sam. "They are jealous that I take care of you."

"Not yet this morning," Sam reminded him with an arched eyebrow. "You've been chatting with these people and my breakfast is sitting in the back begging to be cooked for me."

"Slave driver," He sighed.

"And you love it," She tossed back without pausing.

"Dude, she's got you whipped." Lucky stated.

Jason just smiled sweetly and shrugged, releasing Sam and moving towards the kitchen. Sam leaned against the counter and picked up a straw from a container, starting chewing on it. It felt weird to be in a room with all these different people and yet the storm brought about a camaraderie that had them laughing and joking around like friends. If Sam hadn't been her to witness it first hand, she might have missed it completely.

Carly watched as Sam and Jason acted around each other. While everyone else was trying to figure out why Jason and Sam were on a break, Carly already knew the real reason. Sam didn't want to have to compete with Brenda. However, what Sam failed to see, that everyone in this diner had witnessed, was there was no competition. For Jason Sam was it. He couldn't look another woman and feel the same way he did with Sam.

Sonny leaned next to her, "So I spoke with Mike and he said there are like three empty boarding rooms upstairs that we are welcome to use." Sam turned to Sonny with a smile. "And I think Jason and you should take a nap later today."

"Wow Sonny, that was subtle." Sonny just shrugged and smiled. She looked outside and sighed, "No chance of getting out today."

"Afraid not," Lucky answered, sipping his coffee. "The snow is still falling heavily and the clean-up crews aren't going to begin to start working until it lets up or stops." He sighed. "I'm afraid he could be here for days at the rate the snow is falling."

Carly sighed, "Any idea if we're going to loose power."

As if Carly had spoken it into existence, the lights flickered and then completely went out. Sam heard the wind howling outside the doors and it was as if the storm was begging to come inside with them. Sam hugged her arms and felt the sudden chill in the room.

Jason cursed loudly and then appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, a large flashlight in his hand. "Sorry Sam, no hot breakfast for you."

Sam groaned, "I guess its powder donuts and some juice."

Carly laughed, "Breakfast of champions." She licked her lips. "I'll help locate the boxes."

Jax laughed, "Just make sure you keep your hands away from her when she finds them, or you could loose a few fingers." Carly glared at him, hitting his chest hard. "See, she hasn't even found them yet and it's already abuse."

Sam smiled and Jason's eyes flickered with amusement. Carly merely rolled her eyes and started to move around the counter. She tripped over a bag that her shoes entangled with, spilling the contents out onto the floor. With a heavy sigh, she dropped down onto the floor and started scooping them back up inside.

Elizabeth noticed it was her bag and rushed towards Carly, "I'll get it."

It was too late.

Carly's eyes had unintentionally fallen onto a letter. It was over, Elizabeth's mind echoed with dread. Carly wouldn't hesitate to spill the secret to the room, especially when it concerned Jason and Sam. Carly picked it up and then glanced up at the nurse, "Why does this letter have Jason's name on it?"

Everyone's eyes swung to the two of them, Jason frowning. "What letter?"

"This one that fell out of the nurse's pile of junk," Carly held it up. Then she unfolded it and scanned the contents, "I knew you were a lying bitch."

"Carly," Sam gained her attention, "What . . ."

Carly started reading it aloud . . .

Dear Miss Webber,

This is another attempt to inform you of the lab results on Jacob Martin Spencer. As you were notified in the previous letters, there was a mistake on the original DNA test conducted by this lab. In previous months, we attempted to dispose of old samples held by the lab, and reran an additional DNA test for Jacob Martin Spencer. We found a grievous mistake was made in the first test. In the original results, donor A, Jason Morgan was listed as his biological father and donor B, Lucky Spencer was ruled out as a match. However, we discovered the original test was tampered with by parties unknown at the lab. It is with regret that we inform you that donor A, Jason Morgan is not the biological father, but donor B, Lucky Spencer is a 99.99% match. We are sorry for any pain this mistake may have caused and we will be conducting a complete investigation into this matter.

. . . Carly stopped reading it and closed the letter up, handing it back to Elizabeth with a smug smile. Elizabeth's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, because it was over. The connection she always claimed she would have with Jason was gone and everyone knew it. It was served forever. And then judging by the look on Lucky's face, he wasn't taking the news all that well either. Of course, this came on the wings of discovering her infidelity with Nickolas just a few months ago.

Sam wasn't concerned for Lucky or Elizabeth, but Jason who just learned he lost, yet another, son. She reached for his hand, squeezing it gently to show her support in whatever he needed. He squeezed it in response, drawing on her silent strength. He didn't even know what to feel or how to respond to what just happened, all he knew was Sam was standing next to him, as she always did when he needed her, and Jake wasn't his son. It wasn't just losing a son that hurt him, but facing the knowledge that this lie was what brought about all the pain and heartache from two years ago and almost destroyed the both of them in the process. And now all the excuses he could use were gone, as if someone had ripped out his heart from his chest.

"Jake isn't mine," He finally whispered, pain etched into his words.

"I didn't know, Jason." Elizabeth immediately whispered. "The lab sent a letter a month ago and informed me, but I honestly thought he was yours."

"A month," Lucky shouted. "You've known a month that Jake was really my son and you didn't tell us."

"What good would it have done?" She asked, tears falling down her cheeks. "Lucky in everyone's eyes, you are already the father and . . ."

"You didn't want to lose your connection to Jason," Lulu jumped in. "He brought you that house you live in and gave you a healthy banking account. You were protecting your own ass."

"It didn't matter what everyone else thought about who was the father," Jason suddenly shouted coldly. "Lucky and I thought he was mine. He's been raising him as his own and we both deserved to know the truth. Lucky is a father you bitch and it matters."

"Jason gave up his rights to Jake, but he still loved that little boy." Lucky defended Jason, earning a grateful look. "It was killing him to allow another man to raise his son, to call him daddy. All it would have taken was one word from you . . . it would have hurt, but at least we both would know things were the way is should have been all alone. The pain would have lessoned and Jason could completely let it go."

"Did you mess with the original test?" Jason asked his teeth clenched shut.

"No," Elizabeth whispered through the tears. "I thought he was yours Jason. I would have . . . I lost Lucky and . . ."

"Why don't a believe you," Carly asked. "It was like Lulu said you didn't want to lose a connection to Jason. A connection you would have had with him forever if Jake remained his son. I wouldn't put it past you to mess with the results."

"That isn't what happened," Elizabeth snapped in anger. "Yes I thought I loved Jason, but it was clear he loved Sam."

"But that didn't stop you from coming around at the penthouse or seeking Jason out to bring another problem to him instead of Lucky." Carly reminded her of that summer. "You knew he was with Sam and yet you still continued to pursue a relationship with him."

Elizabeth turned her eyes onto Jason, "I swear I didn't know. I didn't do this to hurt anyone."

"Then Spinelli . . ." Jason never took his eyes off Elizabeth. "Spinelli, I want you to conduct a full investigation into this DNA lab and find out what the hell happened."

"The Jackal wi-will use all . . . The Jackal will leave no stone unturned." Spinelli agreed.

Sam felt dread coiling up in her stomach. She wanted to be wrong, but as she turned to glance at Spinelli, she just felt ill. She watched the body language of her friend and partner and knew instantly he was guilty of something and trying to cover it . . . "Please Spinelli tell me it isn't so." Sam begged. "Please tell me I am wrong."

Jason heard the desperation in her voice and turned his attention onto Sam. He spotted the look on her face and then turned to look over at Spinelli. He wondered what had happened, and when Spinelli raised his eyes, he instantly knew.

"I only wanted to help Fair Samantha and Stone Cold." He begged for understanding.

Her strength waning, Sam sank down onto an empty stool and clutched her stomach tightly with her hands. Her heart was bleeding out with old wounds ripped open and this might be a betrayal she would never recover from. She only half felt Jason's hands on her back, rubbing her with reassurance. Her mind was lost to the pain of that frightful summer where everything all went horribly wrong.

Maxie saw the blood drain out of her friend's face and turned to Spinelli, demanding, "What the hell did you do?"

He sighed, "The Fair Samantha was attempting to desecrate her body with bearing a child for Stone Cold. The Jackal wanted to persevere her goddess like body and I thought if Stone Cold already had a child . . ."

"You switched the tests," Carly asked in shock.

"The Jackal thought he was helping. If Stone Cold were a father with the Material One, then Fair Samantha would not need to have a baby. They could co parent Little Stone Cold together."

"That was why you kept pushing me to claim my son and tell Sam the truth." Jason whispered.

"Yes, The Jackal was trying to help."

"How the hell did you think that would help," Jason demanded, losing his temper. "If not for the bullet wound, Sam would have gotten her wish and been a mother anyway."

And then Sam glanced at Spinelli. It was worse than she ever imagined. "Oh god," Sam moaned, "You changed the results with Dr. Lee too."

Jason clenched his fists in anger. Carly looked ready to toss the geek out into the snow. Dante and Lucky were disgusted. Lulu and Maxie were ready to beat him with his stupid laptop. And Sonny and Jax were plotting acts of sheer vengeance on a man that brought four people who'd done nothing wrong, utter pain and betrayal on a lie.

Spinelli nodded his head, "The Jackal knew in order for my plan to work, Fair Samantha would have to think she could no longer bear children."

Vomit welled up into her throat and tears sting her eyes. Her friend, her partner . . . she covered her mouth with a shaking hand, "I think I'm going to be sick." And she raced into the bathroom.

Jason was preparing to follow, but Maxie shook her head. "I'll go, I don't think I can stand in the same room as this . . . as him." She smacked his face once and then walked after Sam.

"Do you know what you've done?" Jason shouted, his voice laced with lethal ice.

"The Jackal was . . ."

"You destroyed our lives." He included Lucky and Elizabeth in his tirade. "Elizabeth only started developing feelings for me because she thought we were going to be parents. Lucky was devastated when he learned out Jake wasn't his. You ended two relationships, and the lie continued for years." He pushed a hand through his hair in anger. "You called yourself Sam's friend that all this was for her, but look at what you did to her. That summer you destroyed the most beautiful woman I've ever met and twisted her into a bitter woman filled with hatred. She acted out in ways . . . It took her two years to recover from that damage, damage you caused."

"The Jackal was trying to help . . ."

"And when the lies broke her, you turned your back on her." He clenched his fists. "We all did. And you have the nerve to call her your friend."

Ice seeped into the room, as if someone had opened the window and let in the storm. Dante was relieved it wasn't directed at him, because he now understood the name Stone Cold. His eyes had changed to liquid white and his body was rigid and shaking with controlled anger. He pulled Lulu back from whatever was about to happen and they stepped closer to the door. Carly stepped back from them and even Elizabeth feared for the young boy's life. Spinelli was about to met Stone Cold's true persona and it wasn't going to be pretty.

He walked towards Spinelli and grabbed the young man but his collar, jerking him into his face. "When this storm is over, so is our friendship and all the memories you ever existed. You will go back to the penthouse, pack all traces of you, and disappear. Don't bother staying in town, because there is nothing here for you. And if I ever see your face near Sam again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

"But McCall and Jackal . . ." He shuddered.

"Do you think Sam is going to want you anywhere near her?" Jason asked incredulous to his gall. "Your life, your chapter in this town is over. You can leave on a train, plane, car, or bus . . . or you can leave in a body bag." He looked into his eyes, "At this point, I really don't care."

He tossed Spinelli back and then turned towards the counter.

"I think you are all being too hard on the guy," Brenda threw out her opinion. "I mean he was only trying to help."

Sonny turned his gaze onto Brenda, "I'm going to say this once, it isn't your business. You don't know what happened, because you weren't here. The lies, the betrayal, it broke Sam, shattering her soul into a millions pieces. People who should have had her back turned on her like a rabid dog. No one in this town offered Sam anything, including that computer geek over there that tampered with it all." Spinelli lowered his gaze. "I would say Jason is taking it pretty calm, because I only feel one tenth of the emotions he does for Sam and I want that computer geek dead."

They heard the bathroom door open and Maxie and Sam emerged together. Sam looked pale and fragile as she walked towards Jason; he drew her against his body. "Are you okay?"

Sam sighed, "I just . . . I don't want to think about it." She pushed herself away. "I think I brought some aspirins and . . ."

Carly jumped, "I'll get them for you."

Sam smiled gratefully sank down onto one of the stools. She held her head with her hands, trying hard not to look at Spinelli or thinking about all the awful things he did to her . . . to Jason and her.

"Sam," Carly asked suddenly.

"What," Sam turned towards the blonde. "Having trouble finding them?'

"No," Carly turned and held up a box that had the diner gasping. "I'm just wondering what you need with a pregnancy test."

"Shit," Sam whispered.

4.

Silence reined inside that diner as everyone glanced between the pregnancy test dangling in Carly's hand and Sam, who had yet to say anything. Jason was stunned for a brief second and then his heart pounding wildly in his chest at the implications that test meant for them both. Sam, his beautiful Sam, could be carrying his child, a child they so desperately wanted for a very long time. It was hard to imagine it, but it was difficult to ignore when the pregnancy box was staring at him in the face.

Sam watched that stupid box dangling from Carly's fingers and it was like an omen something horrible was going to happen. She brought that box hoping, more like begging, the gods to give her just one chance, one miracle, to become a mother. Every since losing Lila, she felt cheated at motherhood and she waited six years to become a mother. Something that didn't even seem possible anymore.

Jason needing to understand what was going on turned to Sam, "Why did you buy a pregnancy test?"

"Because she thinks she's pregnant," Maxie supplied with sarcasm.

Jason glared at Maxie and returned his attention on Sam, "Talk to me."

She glanced around at all the faces watching her. Some were filled with confusion, something she could relate to herself. Some with hope, because they've known how long she dreamed of having a baby. Two with envy, a feeling she didn't want to explore. She knew this was her moment of truth, something she couldn't brush under the rug and forget about it. They wanted answers . . . Jason wanted answers and he deserved the truth.

With a weary sigh, she pushed a hand through her hair, "I missed my period for two months and I know it was wrong to hope . . ." She trailed off and lowered her gaze.

Jason tilted her chin, allowing her amber gaze to flitter across his face. His blue eyes looked at her without judgment, without conviction, only with love and hope. "Have you had symptoms?"

"I'm tired more and my appetite has increased to almost double what I eat now. I haven't gotten morning sickness yet, but sometimes I get dizzy or lightheaded." Sam admitted. "Things that could have another explanation."

"Yeah, a baby explanation," Carly dropped with excitement.

"Do you think you're pregnant," Jason asked, ignoring Carly.

"The last thing I should have is hope," She answered softly. "But I just feel different, in here," She pointed to her heart. "But maybe it's just because I've always wanted a baby, our baby, that, that is what I am feeling."

Jason smiled, "Given the information we all just learned, I would say the chances of this being false hope is very low. There could be a real possibility that you are carrying a baby right now." His hand moved to rest on the flatness of her stomach. "Our baby could be inside of you right now."

Sam brought her hands to cover his resting there and smiled, "I pray I'm right, but I'm so scared to think of what if I'm wrong. What if this is just another case of false hope?"

Jason brushed her hair back, his thumb caressing her cheek softly, "Whatever happens with that test, we face it together." Sam nodded her head and leaned her head into Jason's shoulder, his arms wrapping around her tightly. "Sink or swim, we do this together."

Carly watched Jason and Sam comfort each other and felt tightness in her throat. She was afraid for her friends too. Sam had always envisioned herself as Jason's wife and mother to his children, and then that awful summer happened and the dream died. But somehow, these two found their way back to each other and there could be a real possibility that Sam was finally carrying Jason's baby. She hoped for both of them that this test in her hand was positive.

Carly cleared her throat, "No pressure here Sam, but I kind of want to know if my best friend is going to be a father." She moved the test back and forth.

"You just want to be nosy," Sam teased, pushing herself away from Jason.

"Duh," She agreed with flourish. "Now take the damn test."

Sam nodded her head and reached for the box, "Set that damn timer for five minutes and pray for a miracle."

Sam gripped the box, smiled reassuringly at Jason, and jumped down off the stool. She walked towards the bathroom, her heart beating wildly in her chest with each new step she took. She hoped, she prayed, she was begging this to be true. She wanted a baby, just one, boy or girl that she could shower all the love pent up inside her body onto. She wanted to hand Jason the one gift he'd been waiting a long time for: Fatherhood.

Five Minutes . . .

Jason was pacing the diner floor, nervously, wondering how long it took for a timer to ding. Sam had been in there an eternity already and the damn timer was still buzzing towards the ding. His heart was beating wildly in frustrating, fear, and hope. He could hardly imagine what having a baby with Sam would fell like. When he thought Jake was his, the mere thought of having a baby without Sam was devastating. He never wanted anyone else to be his child's mother, not even Elizabeth. But this time, his baby with Sam, if given that miracle, he would get to feel the baby kick, watch him or her grow on the ultrasound, be there throughout the entire pregnancy, mood swings and all. He would stand in the delivery room watching his miracle body enter the world, sharing his love with Sam in everyone a man and woman could.

God please let his Sam be pregnant, he begged.

Meanwhile, Carly was watching the timer with growing irritation. Irritation that it was taking so long for one little test to finish. Irritation that Spinelli ruined, no destroyed Sam and Jason over some silly idea he grew in his pea sized brain. If two people deserved to be parents in this world, it was Jason and Sam. Jason would make a terrific father with patience and love. And Sam would be fiercely overprotective, loving, and possibly a bit narcotic about her baby's health and growth. Yes, her friends deserved to be parents.

Sam sat in the bathroom, afraid to keep watching the white stick and yet couldn't find the strength to look away. Her heart was pounding wildly, mixed with fear and desire. She didn't want to look at that stick when the timer went off and discover it was negative. She couldn't face another let down. She prayed for a baby for months and it had to be true, she just had to be carrying a baby. Jason's baby . . .

Ding!

Sam heard the timer and her heart stopped.

Jason turned to face the bathroom door, forcing himself not to be too disappointed if it was negative.

Carly hoped Sam had good news.

Sonny was praying for his friends, telling God they deserved this.

Maxie was twisting her hands together, wishing it were Spinelli's head. If Sam exited that bathroom and it was negative, she would kill Spinelli and toss out his useless body into the snow.

Lucky was hoping Sam finally got her dream, after all the betrayals and heartache that slight woman had been through, she deserved one break in this miserable world.

Dante and Lulu didn't know Sam very well, or even Jason for that matter, but from what little they witnessed that day, both deserved a break. It was hope for a future those two needed, and hope for Dante and Lulu's own future as well. Whatever that might be.

Elizabeth watched Jason, and hoped the test was negative. If she couldn't have Jason's baby, no one ever would.

Jax leaned against Carly's side and hoped Sam finally got her wish. Every since Sam arrived in Port Charles, the strong woman had endured heartbreak after heartbreak. Some was unforeseen, as the death of her daughter had been. And some was a product of people meddling in her live, as Elizabeth and Spinelli had done. Sam wasn't completely blameless, but she never deserved the pain she'd gone through at the whims of a crazy computer geek.

And Brenda, Brenda Barrett looked on Jason with envy and hatred for Sam.

Finally, the door to the bathroom clicked and they all inhaled their breaths. Sam slowly opened the door and walked out into the other room. She would remember the rest of their faces later, but at this moment, all she saw was Jason. His eyes mixed with fear and hope. His body ready to comfort or celebrate. Just Jason ready to be whatever she needed from him. She knew whatever happened, they would face it together.

5.

Sam continued to stare at Jason and with every passing second, his heart dropped a little more. He was trying to remain hopeful that the news was positive, but when she just stood there saying nothing, it was hard. And finally the suspense was too much to bear, and he whispered, "Well?"

Sam sighed, "I'm thinking we are going to have to rethink this whole break thing." Sam finally spoke. "Because this baby is going to need both of us."

Jason lost his breathe, "Are you . . ."

Sam nodded her head, finally allowing the smile to break across her face, "It's positive."

A crowd of YES moved across the diner, but Jason surged towards his Sam, engulfing her into his embrace and twirled her around the room. Sam was laughing and Jason was so happy he was shouting with glee. They were going to be parents, together, as it always should have been. Sam held onto his neck, leaning into his curve and squeezing him tightly against her body. This was everything they ever wanted . . . she couldn't even think about anything but they were having a baby.

Finally Jason stopped twirling her, and pulled back to look into her face. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You won't be saying that when my feet are swollen, I'm crabby, and I look like I swallowed Shamu."

He laughed, leading her towards the stool she vacated earlier. "Yes I will, because you look even more beautiful pregnant."

"Congratulations Sam," Carly whispered, pulling her into an embrace. "Thank you for finally making my best friend a father."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Up until a little while ago, we all thought that Jason was Jake's father." She reminded them.

Carly whished her aside with a wave of her hand, "Yes, but that doesn't count, because Jason wasn't allowed to even be in the same room with Jake. But Sam, Sam is going to let Jason do everything with her, including holding her hand in the delivery room."

Sam shrugged, "That is if Jason doesn't pass out first." Everyone laughed. She placed a hand against her stomach and everyone was overwhelmed with the waves of happiness that was rolling off her body. After years of disappointments and sorrows, Jason and Sam finally received a miracle. "After the storms stops, we'll have to have Dr. Lee examine me."

Jason smiled, "Yes we will."

Maxie touched Sam's shoulder, "And I can't wait to take my god baby shopping for all the latest styles in baby wear and teach it the proper way to get discounts on clothes."

"Who said you were going to be a godparent?" Carly asked. "It's obvious I am the best choice for the position."

"What are you talking about," Maxie crossed her arms. "Sam is my best friend."

"And Jason is mine." Carly countered.

"Oh god," Sam groaned, leaning into Jason. "It's started already."

Jason just held her tightly against his body, doubting anything could ruin this moment for him. Carly and Maxie could argue about who would be the godparent. Hell, Sonny and Jax could argue about who had more money. The sky could turn purple or the storm could ravish for days more. The most important this was he was with Sam in this moment and she was carrying a baby, his baby. The rest was just details.

Jason kissed the top of Sam's forehead and she glanced up at him with a smile, "We are going to be parents."

"I know," He agreed. "This time, however, I am going to be with you every step of the way. Every appointment, every ultrasound, every kick or craving. I want to even be in the delivery room when he or she arrives."

"Where are we going to live?" Sam suddenly asked. "I mean the penthouse is full of . . . well full and my loft isn't big enough for a family."

Jason smiled at the word family, "We'll work all this out."

"Brenda can come stay at the Metro Court," Carly announced loudly, sending a shock of disbelief throughout their faces. "I mean Jax will hire a slew of guards and you Sam can move back home where you belong."

Jax glared at his wife and smiled, "I thought you hated the idea of Brenda living at the hotel?"

"I did, but that was before my friends were having a baby. You come home to me every night and Jason and Sam need the room." She shrugged. "Problem is solved."

"Wow," Sonny looked at his ex-wife in awe, "I never thought I would see the day Carly did something for someone else."

"Shut the hell up," Carly snapped, smacking his shoulder. "It's just Jason is a father and I am happy."

"I don't want to leave the penthouse," Brenda whined. "Jason you promised to protect me until Balkan was found and now you are dumping me for her." She gestured to Sam.

"No Brenda, I am getting my priories straight. Sam is pregnant and I will be there for her every step of the way. Jax will hire as many guards as you need and I'll still dig around into the Balkan." He glanced at Spinelli. "Although I'll have to hire another computer tech first."

"But Jason . . ."

"Brenda, Jason's a father and you are moving out." Sonny snapped. "End of the damn discussion."

Brenda stared at Sonny, assuming that he out of everyone would have her back. What happened to these people? In the course of a single night they all charged full speed ahead on the Sam and Jason bus. It was supposed to be her bus. Brenda was supposed to be the one everyone fawned all over. Jason was supposed to fall for her. That is why she came back, to make Jason realize what Brenda had and he wanted it. Now everything was all wrong.

Once he earned her silence, Sonny turned towards Sam, "You could always buy a house. Somewhere close to mine so I can see the little guy or girl all the time."

Sam laughed, "As if you all won't be barging into the penthouse on a daily basis anyway." She rubbed her stomach. "Besides, the penthouse was the first place I ever considered my home. After years of living somewhere else, it will feel good to finally come home."

Jason rubbed her back gently, "It will feel good to have you there."

"So have you thought about names yet?" Lulu asked. "I mean some parents have names picked out the minute they know they are expecting."

Sam shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. I mean I named Lila after Jason's . . . well you know, but I never had a plan for if it was a boy."

"There's plenty of time to think about names." Lucky assured her. "Just name the kid something decent so he doesn't have to go through life embarrassed about it. And please no ridiculous nicknames."

Sam smiled and was about to respond . . . "I don't know why everyone is getting so worked up," Elizabeth stated bitterly. "For all we know, this baby could die like her first one did."

Sam's heart stopped beating at the reference to losing Lila. She held her hand tighter against her stomach, protecting it from the crazy nurse's harsh words. Jason was stunned that Elizabeth could say something so evil to Sam out of jealously. Carly and Sam had told him for years that Elizabeth was selfish and heartless, but he didn't want to believe that the teenager he knew was so cruel. But it was at this moment he saw the truth about who this woman truly was and it wasn't pretty. She was so sick with envy over anyone in his life that she would do anything or say anything hurtful. This Elizabeth was not the one he knew from years ago. He didn't know who this woman was.

He wrapped a protective hand around Sam, whispering, "Nothing is going to happen to this baby."

Sam nodded her head.

Carly was about to open her mouth and cut the nurse down, when someone else beat her to the punch. "What in God's name is wrong with you, Elizabeth?" Lucky shouted. "You have had a miscarriage and know what that feels like, yet you toss up a still very painful subject for Sam. Sam carried that little girl for nine months and was weeks away from delivering that baby when it died unexpectedly. The pain is so sharp and intense within her that she still visits that grave every year and mourns her loss every day. You are cruel and twisted and you are definitely not the woman I fell in love with all those years ago." He pointed to the stairs leading up. "I think you need to leave. If you can't be thrilled that Sam is receiving a miracle, then you shouldn't be in the same room as her."

Elizabeth looked around at all their faces and simply turned and fled up the stairs.

Once the room was cleared of Elizabeth, Carly turned back to Sam, "Now I think we need to feed that bundle of joy and then you two should head upstairs and take a long nap together."

Jason nodded in agreement, "I'll get her some milk." He kissed her once more and moved towards the kitchen. Soon Maxie, Carly, Jax, and Sonny followed, arguing about nutritional values of a pregnant woman. Sam smiled, hating the fuss, but loving how everyone loved this miracle baby already.

Sam remembered she'd brought some toothpaste and it was in one of the sacks on the table. She jumped down from the stool and moved towards them, searching for the tube. It wouldn't be the best brushing, using a finger instead of bristles, but it would at least get the grit off her teeth. That way next time she kissed Jason, her breath wouldn't smell so bad. Maybe the nap upstairs could change into something . . .

"Fair Samantha," Spinelli's voice called her name, and she stiffed. "The Jackal wishes to convey his deepest regrets for . . ."

Sam turned her eyes onto him, "Deepest regrets?" She echoed bitterly. "Spinelli you destroyed my life and you want to convey your deepest regrets." She placed a hand on her hip. "Jason threatened to kill me behind what you did."

Spinelli paled and stepped back slightly. "The Jackal's actions were done with the deepest of intentions on doing good." He smiled. "And you do have that miracle baby."

Sam snorted, walking towards him. Lucky sensed something bad was going to happen, and nodded to Lulu to get Jason fast. Dante and Lulu rushed into the kitchen and Lucky stayed behind to help if things went wrong. Sam clenched her fists tightly, hating the man, her partner, more than she could ever conceive. She brought him into their lives and helped him find a foothold in Jason's home. She talked to him about girls and helped boost his self-confidence in getting Maxie. When the betrayals and lies broke all those years ago, she could understand why he was loyal to Jason, finding no fault in it. Somehow, they reconnected when the bitterness faded and she helped clear his name and avoid prison. She even consented to allowing him a partnership in the PI firm, although it was clear Sam did all the work.

"So what, I have my baby and all is forgiven," Sam snapped.

"No," He stuttered. "The Jackal has wronged . . ."

"Wronged?" She echoed again. "No, Spinelli, you didn't wrong me, you set out to destroy me."

"The Jackal was not trying . . ."

"If that was the case, Spinelli, then why after everything that happened did you remain silent about it all?" She asked. "Why didn't you go to Jason or Elizabeth or me and tell us everything you had done before it went any further? Why allow the lie to continue for years after that, especially when you saw what it did to me?" She slapped his face hard, turning his cheek. "I watched a little boy, an innocent boy get kidnapped because of your lies and manipulations at playing god with my life." She shouted, hitting him again. "I threatened two boys in a park because you lied." She hit him again.

"Fair Samantha," He begged.

"Shut up and do not ever use that ridiculous name for me again." Sam shouted louder. "I even told Maxie what an amazing friend, person you were and she almost married you. I bet she's glad she dodged the bullet on that one."

"That was unfair and harsh," He whispered.

"And so was what you did you bastard," She hit him again. "If I had my gun on you, I would kill you where you stand and blame it all on the hormones." She gestured to Lucky who was hovering. "I bet Lucky here wouldn't even consider it murder, probably justifiable homicide and close the case."

"Fair Samantha," Spinelli tried again.

"I told you never to call me that," She shouted losing control and lunging at him.

Later Spinelli couldn't say what actually happened. One minute Sam was attacking him and the next he balled up a fist and threw it. It hit Sam in the corner of her jaw and after that . . .

An eerily howl echoed throughout the diner as Jason rushed out of the kitchen and saw Spinelli hit his pregnant love in the face. Sonny sensed something awful was about to happen and quickly tried grabbing Jason's arms. Jason jerked Sonny off as if he were a fly and surged towards Sam. He gently eased her off Spinelli and then turned back to take his anger out on the source of it all. He was about to move forward to kill that boy, when Lucky and Dante stepped in between them. Jason was about to plow through the two of them, when Sam touched his arm gently and he turned towards her.

"I'm okay," She whispered. "Carly punches harder than that."

Lucky also attempted to calm him down, "Don't worry Jason, Spinelli is going to prison for a long time. Tampering with medical records and assaulting a pregnant woman. Not to mention violating at least twenty different computer laws."

"He's not worth the prison sentence away from Sam," Dante continued. "You have a baby and her to take care of."

Something they said got through to his anger-filled haze and he stepped back slightly. He glared at Spinelli, whispering harshly, "That is the only reason he will stay alive."

Sam tugged Jason's arm and he allowed her to lead him away from the boy. He watched as Lucky handcuffed Spinelli to a chair, "Don't say another word to anyone or I will gag you." He warned.

Satisfied that Spinelli would stay far away from Sam, he turned his attention back onto her. She had sank back down onto the stool she vacated earlier and Jason tenderly probed her jaw with his hand, "Does it hurt?"

"No," She shook her head. "Most of it was my fault. I lost my temper and . . ."

"I'd say that bastard got exactly what he deserved," Maxie disagreed with Sam taking the blame. "He destroyed lives and prison might be too good for him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She remembered the toothpaste. "By the way, I brought some toothpaste yesterday incase anyone wants to brush their teeth."

Maxie looked as is she'd won the lottery, "God Sam I could kiss you." Sam laughed. "And I just might after brushing my teeth."

"What else do you have in those bags," Jax asked with curiously.

Sam struggled remembering, "Beer, toothpaste, deodorant, dish soap . . ." She jumped off the stool and rushed towards the bag, finding what she was looking for. "And I forget about this."

Held in her hand was Jason's favorite cologne. Jason frowned, "If we were on a break, why would you buy my favorite cologne?"

Sam sheepishly shrugged, "Because I've been using it to make the sheets smell like you at night." She admitted. "It's been the only way I can sleep."

Carly started laughing, "Damn Jason, that girl is hung up on you."

Jax turned to Carly, "What are you talking about, you wear my shirts and boxers to bed all the time." Carly turned red.

Sam walked back towards the stool and sat down. "Not to change the subject," She caught Carly's stare, "Okay maybe a little, but I'm starved. Where's breakfast?"

Jason laughed, "I love you Sam."

"I know," She smiled knowingly. "Just as you know how much I love you."

He pulled her against him and smiled. "Always."

6.

Sam dropped her fork onto her plate and sighed with relief. Jason pushed back her hair slightly, "Did you get enough to eat?"

Sam smiled, "Are you kidding? I eat enough to feed seven people instead of me and the little one I'm carrying."

Once the situation with Spinelli had been handled, Jason went back to finish rounding up some food for her. Between Sonny, Carly, Jax, Maxie, and Jason they actually put together a pretty good breakfast. Carly brought the donuts, insisting that a little junk food never hurt any of the kids she was carrying. Jax and Sonny fought over whether or not peanut butter was good for the kid and since neither of them came to an agreement, Lulu and Dante stepped in and put some of it on a slice of bread. Maxie poured some milk into some cereal, insisting the calcium was excellent for the new baby and the fiber would help keep mom healthy. And Jason sliced up some fresh fruit and poured her a tall glass of icky milk and insisted she drink every bit of it. She imagined this was going to be how it was the remainder of her pregnancy, and she loved it.

"Finish drinking your milk," Jason ordered softly.

"Ugh," Sam grimaced and picked up the glass. "Why do I have . . ."

"Because it's good for the baby," Sonny, Maxie, Carly and Jax reminded her.

Sam took a drink of it and sat it down, shuddering, "I am going to hate being pregnant."

Jason kissed her cheek, whispering softly in her ear, "Liar." Sam smiled.

"Remember how she looked pregnant with Lila," Carly mentioned and they all turned to her in surprise. Carly hated Sam at the time, mostly because Sam was carrying Sonny's baby. "What? Just because I hated her than doesn't mean I don't remember it."

"Thanks Carly," Sam quipped. "I hold a special place for you in my heart too."

Carly shrugged, "Look that was a long time ago and we are in a better place now." Sam nodded in agreement. "But I just remembered how beautiful you looked at that time. More than once I remember watching Jason look at you with this dreamy expression on his face and that is mostly why I hated you, because my best friend was falling in love."

"Carly," Jason groaned.

"What? It is the truth and you're only embarrassed because you know it." Carly waved her hand around. "I hated it then, but now I am glad you have someone special."

Jax covered Carly's hand, "My wife is growing up."

Sonny rested his chin on his hand, "I remember Sam pregnant too and she did look pretty good."

Jason wrapped an arm around Sam protectively, "I'm surprised you stop to even notice. You were busy with throwing out your rights to the child and having documents drawn up."

Sam turned to Jason, "Jason that happened a long time ago." Then she smiled at Sonny. "We put that behind us a long time ago."

"Thanks Sam, but Jason is right, I kind of was kind of an ass." He admitted. "I should have spent more time assuring you instead of having my best friend handle it for me."

"It's okay Sonny," Sam assured him. "I'm just grateful that Jason was an amazing friend to you and Carly, which actually turned out good for me."

Carly laughed, "Sonny she does have a point. We pushed Jason on her and now they are having a baby."

Lucky rolled his eyes, "Yeah it only took years of you barging in, a crazy delusional computer geek, my ex-wife, two years of hate and misunderstanding, and a reunion for it all to work out."

Jason leaned against Sam, "Damn are we lucky put that way."

Sam nodded her head, "Yes we are to find each other twice."

"Ah," Maxie rolled her eyes, "Get a room."

"Not a bad idea." Jason laughed at the suggestion and then looked down at Sam, "How about a nap?"

Sam looked up at him with innocence, pretending she didn't understand the double meaning behind that statement. "I am kind of tired."

Sonny jumped right in, "You can lie down in room nine." He held up the key. "I mean it doesn't look like we are going anywhere anytime soon and that baby will need rest."

Sam accepted the key with a smile, "Thanks Sonny."

She jumped down off the stool and started towards the stairs, "I'll think I'll help her get settled." Jason quickly offered, moving towards her.

After they disappeared up the steps, Carly turned to Sonny, "They are so going to have sex."

Sonny nodded his head, "Yeah they are, but they do have to celebrate that baby somehow."

Dante laughed, "Not to mention that Jason and Sam haven't been getting action in a month."

Jax laughed, "I'd say they both are going to get lucky." He glanced over at Lucky, "No pun intended."

Lucky laughed, "No, in this case you are right."

They all sighed at how their friends were getting back to everything that was right.

Jason unlocked the door to the room and they walked inside together. Sam glanced at the bed and watched as Jason closed and relocked the door behind him. Then she moved towards it and sank down onto the quilt, kicking off her shoes automatically. She bounced playfully on the bed and then smiled at Jason, "I forgot how comfortable these beds were to sleep on."

Jason arched an eyebrow, "Are you saying you actually expect to sleep?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe not at first . . . but eventually."

He walked towards her and sank down onto the bed, "I still can't believe we are having a baby."

Sam put her head on his shoulder, "Neither can I, but in seven months this boy or girl will be here."

"I want a girl," Jason admitted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Someone who looks just like her mother with brown thick hair," He touched the strands gently, "And her stubbornness . . ."

"Or her father's eyes and his need for danger."

He tilted up her chin and met her eyes, "I don't care about any of that as long as we get our baby." He whispered. "I want you to hold a baby, our baby, in your arms after all this time of wanting it and just know that no one or nothing will ever take that dream away."

"I love you Jason," Sam whispered, "And I know you want this baby almost as much as I have."

"More," He agreed softly. "Because it will be created out of the love we share for each other and this baby will be ours."

"I like the sound of that," Sam agreed.

He leaned in to kiss her lips and the fire burst into an inferno. It had been too long since he'd kissed her or held her or been inside her body. Suddenly he needed that closeness with her, now more than ever before.

"Sam," He whispered against her lips. It was a plea for her. It was a statement of need. It was reinforcing his undying love for this slight woman held against his body. And it was asking it she was willing.

"Jason," She whispered softly. Telling him all those things he needed to hear from that one word.

He sighed heavily with need and pressed his lips firmly against hers again, this time holding nothing back as their passion surged between them finally unleashed. His tongue explored the outside trace of her lips, as Sam's arms moved around his neck to entangle into his hair. She opened her mouth for him, their tongues mating shamelessly with each other, quickening the fire between them.

He pulled back panting breathlessly, "I wanted to go slow, but I need you too damn bad. I have to be inside of you."

Sam nodded her head, "I need you inside of me."

He smiled, glad that Sam and him were always on the same page about everything. It was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much. She understood him in ways no one could and that quirky attitude she had always made him smile, even in the darkest of times.

Sam pushed him back onto the bed, drawing his attention back onto her. "You looked a little preoccupied, so . . ." She whispered, her hands moving to push up his shirt, "I wanted to make sure I had your full attention."

"You have it." He whispered, his loins clenching at the feel of her hands on his bare chest.

"Good to know I have," She kissed his stomach, inciting a shiver, "Your," she kissed his lower chest, "Full," she kissed one nipple and then the other, "Attention."

He flipped her over and his hand moved to push up her sweater, his fingers gazing lightly along her skin as he pushed it up towards her neck. "Can I be assured that I have your full attention too?" He asked breathlessly. He finished pulling the sweater over her head and tossed it aside. "For instance, when I do this . . ." His lips nuzzled her neck, licking her skin along the way.

"Oh," She moaned and arched herself against him.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want to know." He admitted, moving to brush his lips against her lacy bra and licking a semi-bare nipple. "What about this?"

"Jason," She whispered. "Don't tease me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," He whispered against her breast.

He pushed the bra aside and his lips fully enclosed around her nipple, sucking hard. Sam moaned loudly and arched herself against him, her fingers moving to entangle again in his hair. He didn't spend long tasting of her breast, his fingers quickly lowering to undo the button on her jeans. He had to be inside of her. Sam sensed a change in his urgency and helped him remove her jeans. Her hands then move to assist with removing his own clothing, needing him just as bad.

Once they were both naked, Jason placed his hand down against her quivering core, "Please say you are ready for me." His fingers slipped inside of her and discovered her wet and waiting for him.

"Always," She told him.

She pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. He looked up into her eyes, but made no move to stop her from what she waited, what they both craved. She grabbed his throbbing manhood, hot and ready of her and she allowed her hand to move over it a couple of times, watching as Jason's face filled with utter desire at her attentions. She felt his manhood growing longer and longer, the skin stretching to the point of ripping and she knew he was ready. They both were. She positioned herself over him and slowly lowered him into her body, until he reached the hilt.

"Sam," he whispered, feeling peace and a sense of home wash over his body. It was only ever that way with Sam. One second inside of her body and it was home.

She bent down to kiss his lips, "I love you Jason." She whispered. "I have missed you so much."

He pushed back her hair and looked into those amber eyes filled with her love shining for him. His heart clenched and he felt tears stained his eyes, "I love you too." She laid there listening to his heartbeat, his arms wrapped around her, and his manhood deep inside of her and never felt happier.

Finally that urging for more swept over them and Sam pushed herself back up and he surged even deeper inside of her. She looked at him, watching as he nodded his head and then started moving slowly. They savored the feeling of coming together as one and with every stroke, every arch of her hips, both were swept further in the rapture of their love and need for one another. Jason gripped her hips with his hands, pushing up against her in the same stroke as she came down and they both groaned at the exquisite feeling that emerged.

"Ride me, baby," he whispered in a voice laden with desire.

Sam nodded her head and started quicken her stokes to deeper and faster ones. Her movements became faster and more urgent as the intensity of their love swept over her and she arched against him, biting her lip. Jason sensed her release was near and more one hand to toy with her nub near the crest of her curls. She cried out loudly at his fingers touching her and her hips moved faster still. Jason's own strokes picked up speed as they sensed the sweet rapture coming closer to them.

"Come with me Sam," He begged.

She nodded her head and moved against him, allowing his hands and movements against her body to sweep over her. One more stroke . . . she allowed herself to fly into the heavens. Jason stroked once more and than his own flight took wings. She collapsed against his chest, safe in the security of his arms.

He absently stroked her hair and back, loving the feeling of her completely wrapped around his body. The contrast of her smaller frame against his big one made his heart beat fast. His manhood was still deeply buried into her softness, as she cradled him with her walls. It was like they were the only two people in the world in that moment. A moment he had spent a lifetime searching for and finally found in her arms. Sam's arms.

"Jason," Sam whispered into the quietness.

"Um."

"Promise me that no matter what happens, it will always be you and me in moments like this."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "That is a promise I can make."

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Jason continued holding her, vowing to never let this woman go.

7.

Jason propped himself up on his arm and gazed down at Sam.

She was half lying on her side, her face turned in his direction. He realized he could spend an eternity looking into her face just like this and never tire of it. When she was awake he admired her strength and determination, her love and her refusal to back down from a fight no matter what the odds. But when she was like this, peaceful and content, he loved that she trusted him enough to sleep. Most women he'd been with always held back parts of themselves, afraid to completely commit to a man as dangerous as him. But Sam, his beautiful Sam, gave everything of herself without hesitation or fear or worries. She just trusted him completely.

He turned his attention on her fully, watching as her face burrowed deeper into the pillow or the even rhythm of her chest rising and falling. He was tempted to reach out and touch the strands of her silky black hair resting in disarray around her face and pillow, but resisted not wanting to wake her yet. His eyes moved to the gentle curve of her enhanced cheeks, making her even more beautiful every time he looked at her. The softness of her full lips that were a hint of rosy red, enticed him to want to kiss her good morning. He moved onto those amber eyes that were closed, the dark thick lashes falling gently against her cheeks.

Sam McCall was perfect. As he looked at her, he vowed that nothing would ever come between them again. If anyone tried, he would kill them without hesitation. He knew what his life felt like without her in it and he wasn't about to relive the experience again. Elizabeth, Carly, even the devil himself . . . Jason wasn't giving up this woman ever again.

"Are you watching me sleep," She whispered softly, and then opened those eyes and looked at him with amusement. "Because I'm pretty sure there are better things to do."

Jason reached out to stroke her cheek, "Nothing I can think of at this moment."

"When did you become such a romantic," She wondered aloud.

He shrugged, "Since I realized what my life is like without you." He admitted with emotion spilling over into his voice. "And if ensuring you are always going to be a part of my life means spouting poetry or buying you flowers or even eating calamari, then consider it done."

"Wow," Sam moved closer, "I could get use to that."

"How about use to using the last name Morgan?"

"Are you . . ." Sam's breath caught in her throat and she sat up to look at him fully in his eyes. "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

Jason pushed her hair back from her face, his thumb lingering against her cheek, "Yes I am. I know marriage isn't a guarantee that we will never have problems or that life will be easy. But I promise you that as long as you are by my side, we can face anything together."

Sam stared at Jason, "This is all I ever wanted. I wanted to have your baby and to be your wife someday." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly. "You are giving me every thing I ever wanted."

Jason smiled, "As much as I have given you, Sam, you've given me so much more." Sam was about to open her mouth and protest. "Before you came along, I was failing in this life. I would try to pretend everything was okay, but it wasn't in here." He touched his heart. "Another failed relationship with Courtney and I started believing that a life of loneliness was what I supposed to lead because of my lifestyle. But you came into my life and immediately trusted me when I gave you no reason to. You started asking questions and my heart started beating again, this time to your voice." Sam smiled, the tears falling from her eyes. "You made me see those other women were just a bridge to you, the one woman who didn't run from me or my life. You taught the meaning of love and partnership." He moved towards her, his hands cupping her face. "Will you be my partner for life?"

Sam nodded her head, whispering with emotion, "Yes."

His eyes told her just how happy Jason was with that answer, his lips showed her the rest. Gently he pressed his lips against hers, increasing pressure as the fire ignited between them. Jason's tongue immediately sought entrance into her mouth, searching frantically for her tongue to dance intimately with. Sam's hands immediately entangled around his neck and into his blonde strands, ensuring her kept right on kissing her. Jason's hands started wondering down her body, grazing her breast beneath the thin sheet and lower still, grabbing her hips and grinding his hardening manhood against her own core.

Sam knew in that instant she needed Jason. Not with flowery speeches or dragged out foreplays, this had purpose at other moments. No right now she just needed Jason inside of her, their bodies moving together in a rhythm as one.

"Jason," She whispered against his lips, moving her lower body against him.

He immediately knew what she wanted; the two of them always on the same wavelength. He responded by removing the sheet separating their bodies and moving her so she straddled his lap. Sam kept a tight hold on Jason's neck, her tongue dancing with his own in fiery abandonment. Jason pulled back slightly and Sam stared into those eyes, blue and filled with love and desire, his hands brushing back her hair from her face.

"I love you," He whispered, surging into her body with a fluid stroke.

Sam gasped at the sensation of him filling her completely, whispering against his neck, "I love you too."

After that words weren't required between them. Sam moved slowly against him, enjoying the feeling of him deep inside of her as they melted together as one. Jason's hands seemed to be everywhere. He ran his hands up her back, caressing the skin with his fingertips. His hands entangled into her hair, brushing it aside to kiss her neck gently, enticing a surge of liquid heat through her body. They moved to touch the flatness of her stomach, dropping dangerously near the apex of her curls. They moved higher, caressing and touching each breast gently and with passion. Every move, every stroke was his subtle way of remembering Sam exactly who she was making love with. As if she could forget the feeling of his manhood deep inside of her. As if his hands and kisses didn't remind her. And if she needed a reminder, the fire scorching her skin was one enough.

Jason's hands moved to her hips, and he urged her to move faster against him. Sam started moving in a quicker pace, her hands using his shoulders as leverage. Jason nuzzled her neck, sucking that spot that seemed created just for him. She gasped at the sensation surging throughout her body, touching every nerve ending. Sam felt that tightening flowing down her veins to the very heart of her desire and she knew she was close.

"Jason," She whispered breathlessly. "Come with me."

Jason immediately moved, one minute they were sitting up and the next, Sam was lying under his body. His manhood seemed even deeper inside of her, as he pulled back to the edge of her and then pushed back in again firmly. Sam held onto his back as he continued his motions, each stroke igniting fires throughout both of their bodies. Jason's actions quickened as they both sensed their endings. One last stroke and Sam cried out softly, as her body clenched around him and she shuddered with the sheer magnificent feeling and force of her release. It was all Jason needed and he surged into once more before giving into his own release. It radiated from the top of his head down to the tip of his toes.

Giving into the sheer pleasure of being with Sam, he dropped to the side and collapsed onto the sheets next to her, his hand on her stomach. Sam moved her head to look at him, taking in his handsome face and how his eyes looked at her with love and completion. "I love you." She whispered.

He smiled, his head moving to rest on her stomach, "I love the both of you." He kissed her stomach gently. "And nothing is ever going to separate us again."

A knock sounded on the door.

Jason groaned loudly and Sam giggled, "Could you work on that request immediately."

"Jason? Sam?" Brenda's whiny voice cut into their together time.

Jason was about to get up and answer the door, but Carly bet him to the punch, "What the hell are you doing you crazy bitch? Jason and Sam are resting and they don't need you bothering them."

"But . . ." Their voices faded and Jason assumed Carly led Brenda away.

Jason looked up at Sam, who was grinning wildly, "What is so funny?" Jason demanded.

Sam shrugged, "That Carly is the one telling people not to bother us." She answered. "Boy has the worm turned."

Jason smiled at the statement, "Maybe I should have tried having a baby with you years ago."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe or maybe this little bundle of joy is coming exactly how it's supposed to."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we got together basically on the death of my first daughter. And instead of giving it time to grow into something more stable or secure, it was one disaster after another. Emotions were running high and we clung to each other as a shelter in the trials." She lowered her eyes. "But the situation with Elizabeth and the last two years . . . we got past all that heartache and pain and this time we grew our love out of friendship, trust, and attraction. We are stronger together and strong apart. This baby came at just the right time."

Jason kissed her lips, "I love when you get all smart on me."

Suddenly Sam's stomach growled loudly and she smiled, "The baby needs to eat."

Jason laughed and started moving out of the bed, "Don't blame that appetite on the baby, that is all you." Sam tossed her bra at his head and he caught it easily with a chuckle. Sam slipped out of the bed and started pulling on her underwear and jeans. Then she started reaching for her bra, which he firmly held out of her reach. "I deserve a kiss first."

Sam sighed as if it were a hardship and then leaned up and planted a wet sloppy kiss on his lips. Then she grabbed her bra and danced away from him. Jason had never been happier than right then in that moment with teasing Sam and the two of the so much in love. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and then walked towards Sam, grabbing her from behind. He nuzzled her neck, his fingers moving to the clasp of her bra she just hooked.

"Need some help?"

Sam pushed gently back, "No, because you are better at taking it off then putting it on."

Jason kissed her neck again and sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Sam pulled on her shirt and then the two of them slipped into their discarded shoes. Jason held out his hand as she accepted it and they walked out the door.

They wondered down the hallway towards the steps. As they were about to start down, they heard Brenda and Carly's voices rose in an argument. Jason knew there was something going on, something that would only produce another massive headache. He tightened his grip on Sam's hand and was glad she was standing next to him. With sighs, the two of them started down the stairs.

"Jason," Brenda rushed towards the stairs when she saw them coming down. "We need to talk."

Sam was about to let go of his hand, but Jason held tight. "I have to get something for Sam to eat."

Then he led her towards the counter and she sank down onto one of the stools. Carly stared at the two of them and smiled brightly, "You two look like it was quite a nap."

Sam blushed, "You'll never know."

Jax placed a hand around Carly's waist, "Sure she would, because when she was pregnant, we took plenty of naps together." He kissed Carly's growing red cheek. "We both needed the rest."

Sam laughed, "I think I'm going to enjoy my naps."

Jason kissed her cheek, "Me too."

Everyone laughed.

"Jason," Brenda whined again. "It's important I talk with you."

Carly sighed loudly and Sam sensed there was about to be another war. "Give it a rest, Brenda." Carly ordered. "Jason has a top priority now and it isn't you anymore."

Brenda turned to Carly, "Maybe I should just tell you now that Jax and me have been having an affair for the past year."

Jax turned red with anger, "That is a lie, Brenda. I haven't seen, touched, or talked with since you left Port Charles the first time." He turned to Carly, his eyes pleading with her to understand that he wasn't cheating on her. "Carly, I love you. We have had some rocky patches, but I know we love each other deeply and I would never betray you like that."

Carly looked at Jax, "I think I know that." She whispered. "We are building a family together and I know you would never cheat on me." She touched his cheek. "I trust you."

Jax sighed with relief and gathered his wife against his chest. "I love you Carly."

Sonny on the other hand, was glaring at Brenda with disgust. It was the first time he was seeing the woman he once loved for what she had become and it wasn't pretty. "I can't believe you would try to destroy Carly's marriage because she was speaking the truth about Jason. I never liked Jax much, but he makes Carly happy and he has been amazing to my sons." Jax smiled in gratitude. "For you to try to destroy that is just selfish."

Brenda put her hands on her hips, "What is so hard to believe?" She demanded. "I worked damn hard to come back to Port Charles for Jason and I am not leaving without my prize."

Everyone stared at the model, stunned into silence.

8.

Sam was starting to see a bigger picture emerging from this situation with Brenda and it was making her trigger finger itch. It had been staring Sam in her face the whole time and Sam was too busy to see it. Brenda was delusional enough to think that she could take Jason and make him fall in love with her. Sam would have laughed, if it wasn't so delusional. Had the model learned nothing with the talk about Elizabeth trying to come between Sam and Jason? It may have worked, for a while, but Jason and Sam's love went deeper than anyone ever fully realized. And there was no way in hell that Brenda was going to come into Sam's life now that it was getting perfect and ruin it. She'd kill that bitch first and send her back to Rome in an urn filled with her ashes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason demanded.

Brenda crossed her arms, "Ask Dante what I mean."

All eyes swung on him. Lulu stepped back from his side, "What the hell is she talking about?"

Dante looked at Lulu and then around at everyone else. "I was assigned to protect Brenda in 2007 when she told police in New York she was in danger."

"We all know that," Lulu snapped. "Did you call her and tell her to come to Port Charles for Jason?" Dante didn't say anything. "I mean it makes sense that with Jason distracted by Brenda, Sonny would be vulnerable to the PCPD attacks and you'd be in a position to arrest him."

Dante shook his head violently, "As much as I would love to see Jason or Sonny behind bars, I would never use those tricks to make it happen." He turned to Jason and Sonny, pleading with his eyes for them to understand. "I mean we are on opposite sides of the law, but Michael . . . I've come to genuinely care about that kid and I would never do anything to hurt him by arresting either of you."

Jason crossed his arms, but replied, "Yes, I know that." He admitted. "Not to mention, you've been working diligently on this Balkan case with me, so I doubt you thought anything other than Brenda was truly in danger."

"Then what did she mean?" Lulu asked.

"Brenda and I remained friends or acquaintances, whatever it was, we kept in contact. She called me like two months ago, maybe a little longer, and started asking very personal questions about Sonny and Jason."

Sonny sighed, rubbing his face before demanding, "And what did you tell her, Dante?"

"I told her the truth that you were currently single, but a federal prosecutor, Claire, had her eye on you in more than a professional manner." Sonny nodded his head in acceptance of that explanation. "I even talked about your kids Michael and Morgan and Kristina. I didn't mention that you were my father though."

"And what about Jason," Carly demanded.

Dante turned to look at Sam and Jason. "I said the guy was nothing like I expected. I mean I'm sure he can be cold bloodied when it warrants it, but the only time I ever saw him was when he looked extremely happy with Sam. The way he looks at her . . . you have no doubts that Jason would do anything in the world for Sam. He can't imagine his life without her and she loves the man with everything she has inside. Those two are so in love that nothing would ever be able to come between them."

Sam leaned into Jason, who wrapped an arm around her, "Am I that transparent?" Jason asked.

Dante smiled, "Only to people who've seen you with her." Lulu nodded her head and stepped back against him. "When Franco took Sam . . ."

Lucky smiled remembering what happened, "God Jason, you were scared to death of losing Sam. I watched you crumple and I never seen you that way with anyone else, including Elizabeth." Lucky finished the sentence. "She completes you and you'd have to be an idiot not to see you two love each other."

Sam smiled at Jason and shrugged. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. Then Sam turned to look at Brenda, "So you already knew before you even called Jason that he was with me." Jason glared at Brenda in disgust. "Was there ever any danger or was this Balkan guy just a ruse to get Jason."

"Of course I knew about Sam," Brenda waved her hand in the air, "But I knew she wasn't the one for you." She tossed back her head, "Anyone can see I am the woman for you."

Sam sounded like she was strangling, "Only in your own messed up delusions."

Brenda narrowed her eyes, "Jason is too good for you, whore."

"Do not ever talk to Sam like that," Jason snapped.

"It's the truth, Jason." Brenda pleaded with him. "She is a con artist, who came between Carly and Sonny and then moved onto you."

Carly opened her mouth to take this one, "Sam's past is the past. She may have come here to con Jax, but that was ages ago. As for Sonny and me, we ruined our own marriage without Sam's help." Sam smiled in gratitude. "She fell in love with Sonny, but when the two of us got back together, she calmly stepped aside, even when she knew she was pregnant. And Jason volunteered to help her, and from that friendship came love and respect." She placed a hand on her hip, "Something you would know nothing about."

"Well did you know that she had a retard for a brother?" Brenda inquired. "Is that the kind of woman you want a child with, Jason?"

Sam clenched her fists together, "If you call Danny that name again, I will kick your ass."

"Oh did I offend your sensitive nature," Brenda taunted.

"Of course I know about Danny," Jason snapped. "I believe everyone in this room knows about Danny. He was a gentle man who loved baseball and motorcycles. He may not have been as smart as some people, but his heart made all the difference in the world."

Everyone nodded in agreement, as Sam leaned into Jason again and whispered thanks. Sam knew Danny was special and it was nice that everyone else could remember him the same way. Although she was adopted and Alexis and her two sisters were her family now, nothing would ever erase how she felt for that sweet boy she called her brother.

"Okay, so her brother was sweet, but is that really that kind of gene you want to have in your own kid." Brenda shrugged. "I mean your own kid could come out that way."

"What beautiful and sweet," Sam answered. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Not that this is any of your business, but I believe I mentioned that I was adopted and that Danny wasn't related by blood. Not that it would matter, because I would count myself lucky is I had just one child that turned out like him. He was sweet and kind and even if he had learning problems, he was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Oh that is rich," Brenda sneered. "The con artist loved the retard."

And Sam snapped.

Before anyone could think to grab her, Sam had already moved off the stool and lunged at Brenda. She landed a punch straight in the model's nose, as blood starting spraying everywhere. Brenda howled in pain and she started trying to defend herself, landing punches in Sam's sides and shoulders. But Sam was tougher than Brenda and those puny punches were barely enough to give her notice, as she continued to punch and pound her fists into Brenda's face.

Finally Sam felt strong arms lift her off Brenda and she knew it was Jason. Dante and Lucky grabbed onto Brenda to prevent her from hurting Sam. Sam continued kicking her legs at the model, who was crying hysterical and already attempting to play the victim in this. Sam vowed if anyone brought the story, she'd shove the lot of them out into the snow and lock the door. The police couldn't arrest her for murder if they froze to death in the cold and snow.

"You bitch," Sam shouted, "I'll be happy to school you on the proper etiquettes of speaking ill about the dead."

Jason secured Sam with an arm and leaned down to whispered in her ear, "Relax Sam. Brenda isn't worth the stress to the baby."

Finally the anger lifted and Sam saw his reasoning. She slumped against his chest, as he continued to soothe her with his hands and words. When everyone sensed Sam was calming down, Lucky and Dante released Brenda, who immediately applied pressure to her bleeding nose. Sam relaxed against Jason's chest, but her eyes were speaking volumes about her mood. If the model made another wrong move or said one more things about Danny, she would attack again.

Carly and Maxie stepped up next to Sam, "Sam now that you are pregnant, you need to let your friends handle all the stress and work." Maxie patted her shoulder. "Ass kicking is something Carly is very good at and I'm sure she would love a piece of that model."

Carly nodded her head, "It would be a pleasure."

"That stupid bitch is going to jail for assault," Brenda snarled, holding a napkin against her nose. "And this is the woman you chose to be a mother to your children."

"You deserve that punch," Elizabeth interjected and everyone swung her gaze towards the nurse. "Danny . . . I tended to him in the hospital when he was dying and that boy meant the world to Sam. He was sweet and kind and he always thought of Sam first in everything. You shouldn't have said bad things about Danny."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Sam smiled at her.

"It's the truth." She shrugged. "And anyone can see that you and Jason belong together. I may have tried to come between you two, but you can't stop love." And then she turned with a faint smile and moved up the stairs.

"I don't care what the nurse said," Brenda drew the attention back onto her. "That bitch is going to jail and I will make damn sure she never sees the light of day."

Jason's eyes turned icy as he glared at Brenda, "I'd watch what I say about my future wife and mother of my child."

Everyone gasped at that statement and Carly turned to glare at them. "You proposed during your nap?"

Sam smiled and shrugged, "Yeah he did and I said yes." She rubbed her belly and teased Jason, "I mean I have to now that I am knocked up."

Jason rolled her eyes, "That may be why I proposed, but you said yes because I am irresistible and you can't live without me."

Carly and Maxie smiled, "That means we have a wedding to plan."

Maxie nodded in agreement, "I picture something outdoors with lots of flowers and . . ."

Jason leaned down to whisper, "Those two will plan a wedding fiasco."

Sam smiled, "As long as it's you waiting at the altar and the endgame is a Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan, let them have at it. Gives us more time for other activities."

Jason smiled, "I guess you are right." He kissed her cheek. "I do love other activities."

Sonny rolled his eyes, "As if we all don't know that is code for sex."

Sam turned to Sonny. "Jason and I don't have sex, we make love you ass."

And the room burst out laughing.

"You can laugh all you want," Brenda snapped at the room, "But I am still pressing charges."

Sonny glared at his former love, "Give it a rest. If you try to press charges, Diane will counter with charges against you."

"For what," Brenda demanded.

Jason crossed his arms, "How about filing a false report to secure police protection. You always made false accusations about attacks that never happened. I could go on, but those two charges alone will ensure you spend time in jail."

Brenda glared at Jason and then turned to Dante, "You wouldn't dare have me . . ."

Dante pulled out his handcuffs and started cuffing her. "Jason is right about all that and even if the charges don't stick, your reputation will be ruined in the US and Europe." Then he led her over to Spinelli and sat her down in the chair. "You two should get along nicely."

Sam glared at Brenda for another second and then turned her attention onto Jason, "So when are we doing this wedding?"

Jason smiled, "As soon as it is planned and I buy a ring?"

"So tomorrow than."

"It might take Carly and Maxie a little longer than that to plan the wedding." Jason laughed. "Plus I have a ring . . ."

"Please Jason, you brought that ring right after Jocelyn's christening." Jason stared at her in awe. "I know you better than anyone and when Jason Morgan starts using words like wedding or love for life, he's about to pop the question."

Jason laughed, "I was waiting until I was sure you wanted me to."

Maxie clapped her hands together, "I have it." Everyone looked at her. "A Christmas wedding."

Carly smiled brightly, "Yes, I can picture it inside the Metro Court with bouquets of mistletoe and poinsettias. The groom with be in black with a green vest and tie. The bridesmaid with wear red and the bride will look stunning in a white wedding gown." Carly turned to Sam. "And if we are lucky, that little bundle of joy won't be showing yet and the dress will look perfect on you."

Jason smiled, "I like it, but I am not going to be wearing any pink or a variation of it."

Sam laughed, "I love you Jason."

"I love you too."

Maxie and Carly squealed with laughter, "We have a wedding to plan."

9.

Sam nervously smoothed down her dress and then stepped over to the mirror to look at the results. As she saw her reflection, she could hardly believe she was a bride. It only seemed like yesterday when they were sitting in the diner and Jason and her were on a break. Yet when she looked at her hands, she spotted the familiar glitter of her ring on her finger just like the day he placed it there.

She lifted her hand and gazed it. Jason had placed it on her finger two nights after the storm lifted in a romantic dinner setting of Chinese food around the coffee table. He said it was fitting they fell in love eating it together all those years ago, so it was fitting that this was how he finalized their future together. Then he kneeled down on one knee and opened the box from Tiffany's. Nestled inside the box was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen and everything she expected from Jason. He took all the things she loved and put in a ring to symbolize their love. The band was glittering gold in the shape of a shooting star as it wrapped around her finger. Nestled in the setting was an exceptionally beautiful blue diamond that symbolized her love of the ocean. And on either side were two small baby diamonds that were a reminder of a family to grow.

She smiled remembering that Dr. Lee had told them both that Sam was healthy enough to carry this child and many more in the future. The scarring she was led to believe from the first tests results was minimal and nothing that would hinder a string of children of that is what Sam desired. Jason held her hand the entire appointment and when it was over the too of them agreed that if one child was all they would be blessed with, then they would make the most of it. Carly, Jax, Maxie, Lucky and Sonny waited in the waiting area to learn of their news. When they heard it was actually true, Maxie and Carly went straight into wedding mode to plan a dream wedding before the baby started showing further.

As Sam looked at the reflection again, she had to admit that those two had outdone themselves. The wedding dress looked like a fairy tale princess on Sam. It was strapless cathedral length gown with a sweetheart neckline in white taffeta with beaded lace diamonds. Sam had insisted that the train be extra long to trail out behind her like she dreamed she'd wear as a child. The veil was attached to her thick curls by a stunning tiara with real diamonds, a wedding gift from Jason. It made everything more perfect, her dark strands piled up in ringlets around the piece.

Sam had peeked in the chapel before getting dressed and loved everything that Carly and Maxie had done to make this day perfect. The altar had been transformed into a winter wonderland with fake snow and hanging snowflakes around a heart shaped trellis where a single piece of mistletoe hung for that traditional kiss after the ceremony. The pews were draped with white silk and a piece of holly to each end. There was a long carper in the traditional color of red. Sam hadn't even seen the reception yet, but she knew if it looked half as amazing as the church did, Sam would love it too.

"Are you ready," Carly asked entering the room and pulling her from her thoughts.

Sam turned to look at the stunning bride maids dress Carly had selected for her and Maxie. It was in the color of red and looked like it stepped off the red carpet. It was a jersey gown that draped across every curve Carly owned with a daring open neckline and a crystal pendent in the shape of a snowflake. She completed the look by pulling her hair up into a twist with a single poinsettia flower attached to one side.

Sam took a deep breath, "I keep thinking something is going to happen to stop the wedding." Sam admitted. "I mean something stopped my wedding to him the first time."

Carly laughed, "Yeah that was me and this time I'm all on board the Jason and Sam wedding adventure."

Sam smiled and then frowned, "What about Brenda . . ."

Carly held up a hand, "Gone back to Europe in a disgrace and will probably never get another modeling job. I would have preferred jail time, but this way her humiliation is more personal."

"Yeah, she'll never work with children again." Sam agreed remembering that the newspaper jaded the incident between Brenda and her.

As soon as the storm lifted, Brenda and Spinelli were carted down to the police station and charged. From there the media sensation grew until not even Susanna wanted to back her up. Brenda tried to press charges against Sam for assault, and the police brought Sam in for questioning. It only took thirty minutes and a very pissed off Diane to get the charges reversed onto Brenda. Sam's pregnancy was brought to light and the police immediately dropped it. The newspapers then spin a tale of a vindictive model that attacked an innocent pregnant woman in a diner.

"I just wish I could have gotten a few more punches in." Sam admitted with a sigh.

Carly laughed, "Sam you broke her nose in two places, gave her two black eyes, and left her with a swollen lip. How much more did you want to do with the woman?"

"Death too harsh?" Sam tried looking innocent and failed miserably. The two women laughed and then Sam started worrying again. "Okay but what about Elizabeth?"

Maxie had stepped into the room and sighed, "Elizabeth moved to LA three weeks ago remember. She realized that his town was filled with a string of broken hearts and three different fathers for those boys of hers. It was a fresh start and left before the impending Christmas rush."

"Oh yeah," Sam blushed.

Elizabeth had stopped by the penthouse to wish Jason and Sam well in their life together. She had decided that while she loved Port Charles, it was better to leave and start fresh. There were too many painful memories in that town and her sister Sarah had been asking her to come out and live for a while now. Then she handed Jason a check for the five million dollars he'd given to Jake and disappeared.

"Stop worrying," Maxie insisted, handing Sam her bouquet of flowers. Sam clutched the beautiful arrangement of orchids and holly and she tried relaxing. "Just pictured Jason looking super yummy at the altar waiting for the woman he would kill for to become his wife."

"What if the police . . ."

Maxie shook her head, "Lucky is my date remember and he assured me that the entire force knows not to interrupt this wedding today or they will deal with Maxie Jones."

Sam laughed, "Not to mention that Diane and Alexis and Claire would have them all for lunch and dinner."

After the storm, Sonny and Claire decided to see if they could pursue a relationship. She quit the prosecutor's office and went into practice with Alexis and Diane. So far the relationship was working, and Sonny genuinely seemed happy, which meant a quiet mob family in the process. Plus Sonny decided to work on his relationship with his children and they seemed to be responding.

"Just take a deep breath and relax Sam," Carly ordered. "Alexis is all for the wedding and baby and that is half the battle."

"I know," Sam agreed. "She understands that Jason makes me happy and I have to follow my heart."

Maxie sighed, "All your dreams are happening."

Sam nodded her head, "Wait what about Spinelli . . ."

"Prison for the next ten years," Maxie held up a hand. "Lucky said that he would be lucky to survive it and if he ever got out, his computer days are over." Sam was about to say something else . . . "Dante and Lulu are here to congratulate the happy couple and they brought Michael with them. Sonny it standing next to Jason waiting for the bride. The rings are on the pillow Morgan is carrying and Molly is all set with the flowers."

"And Mike is waiting outside to walk the happy bride to her future." Carly finished.

Sam took a deep breath, "Then let's get me married."

The three of them exited the room and found Mike waiting where he was supposed. Molly was holding a basket of flowers and Morgan was holding the rings. The music started and the doors opened. Morgan and Molly entered first as rehearsed the night before. Then they were followed by Maxie and then Carly. Sam took Mike's arm and waited for the music to change.

"You look beautiful and Jason loves you," Mike whispered. "Just be happy."

Sam nodded her head and the music started. She took a deep breath and they started down the isle. She couldn't remember who was sitting in the pews, because her eyes immediately gravitated to her Jason standing at the alter wearing a look of adornment and love in those crystal blue eyes. He looked amazing in the black tux with a green vest and a single flower attached to his lapel. She was still worried, but when he placed his hand against hers, all those fears fled her body under the fire of his touch.

I love you, her eyes whispered.

Forever, his whispered back.

10.

After the wedding, amid a shower of silver tinsel, Sam climbed into the interior of the limo and gathered her dress around her to make room for Jason. He slipped easily into the limo, shaking out the tinsel that managed to stay on his jacket and in his hair. Then he closed the door and the driver drove off towards the Metro Court Hotel. Sam leaned into his side, smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her even closer.

"When I saw you start down the isle in that dress," Jason whispered on top of her hair, "I lost my breath."

"Well you clean up pretty nice too Mr. Morgan."

His hand found her finger with the bands and clasped it against his own hand now glittering with a matching band. The wedding rings were simple, much like the couple, Jason's just a plain gold band with the inscription that read "Always Sam". Sam's was a gold band too with a ring of small diamonds going around the band, in scripted on hers was "Always Jason". Sam loved it and it only reinforced that this wedding, their marriage, and the baby she was carrying was reality.

"I can't believe we finally got married," Sam admitted. "After all this time, we finally did it."

Jason tilted her chin up and kissed her lips, whispering against them, "And it will be forever."

"Never a doubt," Sam agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his hard.

He started pulling up the dress and his hands started touching her lower calf, working slowly upwards. His lips devoured her, as if now that she was his wife the intensity of having her was that much greater. His heart was thudding against his chest and he felt like a schoolboy about to have his first girl. Only this time would be his first with Mrs. Samantha Morgan. Just saying the name in his head sent a wave of pure possessiveness surging throughout his body. She was his for an eternity and the fact that she was carrying his baby made her all the more beautiful.

"Jason," She whispered breathlessly against his lips, "We'll be at the reception soon."

"Let's skip the reception and go right to the honeymoon."

"And have Carly and Maxie kill me later," Sam shook her head pulling back, "Not a chance."

He groaned loudly but he was smiling with happiness. It didn't matter that he would have to be surrounded by crowds of people making a big deal out of his wedding. It didn't matter that he would have to cut a cake and feed a piece to Sam. It didn't matter that he would have to dance with Sam and various other females in the room. It didn't even matter that people would expect him to wear this tuxedo for the duration of the reception. Not what mattered was Sam was now his wife and with her standing by his side, he could face anything.

The limo driver announced their arrival at the hotel and Jason opened the door and slide out, turning around to assist Sam from the limo. She smoothed down her dress and took his hand with a smile as the headed into the hotel and towards the elevator. They took a deep breath and prepared their selves for what awaited them. The doors finally opened and they emerged into a room that was beyond their wildest expectations. Christmas was the reining theme in that room and it started with the floor to ceiling eloquently adorned tree in the middle of the room with presents all around the bottom of it. From there it went to the green table cloths covering the tables to the red napkins seated by snowflake shaped plates. The flowers were red poinsettias and holly, some mistletoe aligned various spots in the room and the bar had been transformed into a winter wonderland with snowflakes and fake ice all around it. The lights twinkled in the shapes of trees, snowflakes, and rings.

It was perfect.

"Ladies and gentleman," Carly announced into the mic, "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

Everyone clapped and Sam was hugged and kissed by various people. She smiled as she realized that Edward and Monica had been invited to the wedding. It shouldn't have come to such a shock, especially considering that Jason was the last remaining heir to the Quartermaine fortune. Monica had come to Sam after learning about the baby she was carrying and asked if she could see her grandchild from time to time. Sam assured the woman that she had come to love and respect that Monica was welcome to see her grandchild any time she liked. Edward had been Edward and insisted on leaving everything to his great grandchild in his will.

In addition to those two, Dante and Lulu had been invited. Sam was shocked that Jason would want Dante at the wedding, considering what blood was between them. But Jason said that Dante and him understood each other perfectly and he had been helpful in the Brenda and Spinelli situation. It was mostly due to his accounts of the fight between Sam and Brenda that the charges had been dismissed. Jason felt he owed Dante that much, not to mention he brought Michael to the wedding as well.

Maxie and Lucky were the strangest yet. It was learned by Lucky after everything came out about Brenda that Siobhan was a hired model by Brenda to help feed into the lies of the Balkan after Brenda. Siobhan fled town on the wings of the press and Lucky felt betrayed again. Maxie had been there for Lucky, at first just two friends relying on the other after learning two people they thought they could trust betrayed them. Yet as time past by, they found here was still a connection there between them that went deeper than a drug induced haze. Whether it would last or if it was just a friendship time would tell. But when Sam saw the two of them smiling at each other like Jason and Sam did with each other, she had a feeling their relationship was going to last. After all the biggest obstacle, Elizabeth, had fled town and Lucky didn't have to focus his energy into something that was dead a long time ago.

Jason held onto Sam's hand as they went through the reception. There was the toast that Sonny made . . .

"Jason is my best friend, almost like a brother to me. Years ago during a very painful time, I asked Jason to look after Sam while she was pregnant with my baby. Never did anyone imagine those two would actually fall in love with each other. It's been a rocky road to get to this moment, but in the end their love had survived it all and in the future it will guide them far." He raised his glass. "To Jason and Sam."

There was the cutting of the cake. The cake was a three tiered with red and green gems representing Christmas tree bulbs running around the sides to the top. Nestled on the top was the bride and groom and Sam could swear it was the two of them. The groom was wearing a leather jacket and was climbing onto a motorcycle holding out his hand for Sam, who was also wearing a leather jacket and holding a tiny gun in her hand. It was Carly's idea of a sense of humor and Sam liked it.

After the cake, Sam tossed the bouquet and it was caught by an embarrassed Alexis who blushed every time she glanced over at Mac. Jason slowly took off the garter, yelling for all the men to stop eyeing her bare thigh. Jason threatened to shoot more than one man with a roving eye. But finally he was able to get off the garter and toss it, surprised when it was caught by Lucky. Definitely an interesting twist of events.

But the best part of the evening for Sam was when Jason took her into his arms and led her out onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. "This was perfect." Sam whispered.

"We haven't even gotten to the honeymoon yet," Jason teased.

"The honeymoon will make everything today complete." She assured him.

"Glad to know I haven't completely lost my touch," He whispered, running his hand over her bare shoulder. "For a moment there I thought you cared more about the name I just gave you then me."

Sam shrugged, "I do have to admit that Morgan appealed to me because I don't have to change my initials."

"Really," He smiled. "And getting me is what?"

"A bonus," She answered with a smile.

Jason laughed, "God I love you woman."

"You better," Sam whispered, "Otherwise you wasted a pretty expensive wedding."

Jason bent down to whisper into her ear, "And it was worth every single penny."

"I love you baby," Sam held him tighter.

"That is why I paid for the wedding," He reminded her.

The two of them swayed to the music, completely unaware that everyone in the room was watching them sick with envy that Sam and Jason had found a forever kind of love. A love that sustained them through the dark times. And a love that will sustain them into an unknown future.


End file.
